Material Girl
by sugarbabe1
Summary: Pansy's to do list: Flirt with Draco, Flirt with Harry, Turn Hermione into a slut...
1. Chapter 1

Material Girl

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pansy Marie-Antoinette Parkinson was currently in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Since she was from a wealthy and well-known pureblood family she was automatically sorted into the Slytherin house. Pansy had all the traits to match it. She was cunning, devious, and sly. Moreover, she always got what she wanted, whether it was the most posh robes or something simple like getting someone to do her homework for her. For this, Pansy was nicknamed the Princess of Slytherin. Her childhood best friend Draco Malfoy was called the Prince.

Although on the outside it looked like Pansy had a good life but when really at night she would cry herself to sleep. She hated the fact of how when she walked down the corridors people would give her envious looks and whisper to their neighbor of how much of a b and slut she was when in fact Pansy's friends were much worse then her. Daphne GreenGrass was in a way like Pansy's arch-rival. They were always competing whether it was for boys or grades. Drama seemed to follow Pansy wherever she went.

To Pansy, Hogwarts was her real home. She never liked it at her manor very much. She despised her parents with a passion. They expected her to be perfect. Pansy for one wasn't perfect. She had her issues. Just like anyone else on the planet no matter how hard they would try and deny it. Pansy knew her mother would claim to be working late but that was just code for I'm going to sleep with Mr. Nott. Her father was oblivious of the cheating but he meanwhile had been suffering from alcoholism for quite sometime. Her older brother Zachary has been living on his own in a bargain basement priced apartment with his stripper girlfriend Hillary.

One thing Pansy was clear about was the fact that she was…a material girl.

**A/N: Okay so this is another attempt at a Pansy fic. I know this chapter was boring but it was necessary. Please review and let me know whether I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pansy yawned as she listened to Professor McGonagall explain to the class how to transfigure your pet owl into cutlery. Pansy didn't think she would be using that spell anytime soon. She loved her pet owl, Belle. The Malfoy's gave Belle to Pansy when she was first entering Hogwarts because at the time she didn't have an owl. Pansy wouldn't think of transfiguring Belle into anything…unless it was an absolute emergency like she needed a knife to stab Hermione Granger with because she was being such a annoying know it all.

Pansy's eyes wandered in that direction. She watched the golden trio whispering amongst each other. Harry was seated in the middle and it looked like he was going to explode because of the argument Ron and Hermione were currently having. Pansy shook her head and looked at Tracey Davis who was seated beside her and noticed that she looked just as bored.

"Pansy?" murmured Tracey.

"Yes?" replied Pansy.

"Wake me up when class is over." Tracey rested her head on her arms.

Pansy didn't even get a chance to answer her. Again, Pansy's eyes wandered to the other side of the classroom. She saw that Daphne and Draco were sitting together. Daphne looked enthusiastic about that fact. Every couple of minutes Daphne would look over at Draco and just smile at him. In return. Draco would just smirk back. Pansy was pretty sure he loved the attention he received from the female population of Hogwarts and not just from slytherin. The other houses adored Draco too.

"Good girls." thought Pansy. "Always go for the bad ones." At this thought Pansy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to McGonagall. She could never really tell if Daphne and Draco were going out, if they were friends or possibly friends _with benefits._

"Ms. Parkinson!" said McGonagall.

Pansy immediately sat up straight hearing her name being called.

"What should you remember to do when performing this spell?"

"Uh…" started Pansy. "You um…um…" Pansy sighed. "You know I couldn't tell yeah."

"And why is that?" questioned McGonagall.

"I wasn't paying attention." Pansy said lamely.

"Ms. Parkinson please stop staring at Mr. Malfoy and focus on your studies."

Pansy's jaw dropped and she blushed as the class laughed. Too add to the embarrassment she could feel Draco's eyes on her.

Tracey decided to wake up hearing laughter. She blinked a few times. "What just happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." muttered Pansy. Instead of transfiguring a knife to stab Hermione, Pansy quickly changed her mind and thought of stabbing a certain professor for making this officially one of the worst classes ever.

Finally after what seemed like hours the class was dismissed.

Pansy had already packed up her things in her Louis Vuitton tote bag so she could be the first to exit the classroom. She really wasn't in the mind for socializing.

"Parkinson!" said a voice.

Pansy kept walking at a fast pace. Her long dark hair bouncing with each step she took.

"Parkinson, wait up!" The owner of the voice fell in step with Pansy.

"Trouser it Malfoy. I'm _so_ not in the mood for your ridicule." Pansy said this not daring to look him in the eye. She concentrated on reaching her destination by the lake as Draco followed her out to the grounds keeping up with her strides.

"Oh come on Pans. Your no fun." teased Draco.

"FUN? You call getting embarrassed in front of the ENTIRE CLASS fun?" shouted Pansy as she faced Draco.

Draco smirked and shook his head. "You don't need to deny it Pansy. I know you think I'm extremely sexy."

Pansy glared at him loathing everything about her best friend at the moment.

"Look who cares about what happened. Screw them! By tomorrow they will have probably forgotten about it." assured Draco.

"You think so?" asked Pansy in a timid voice.

Draco placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me."

It turned out Draco was right. The next day everyone was talking about how Hannah Abbot cheated on Ernie McMillan with Colin Creevy. Pansy thought it was hilarious. Although a small part of her did pity Hannah she was glad people had forgotten about yesterday.

"See what did I tell you." Draco said as he sat next to her in the great hall. He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling. "I'm always right."

Pansy could feel the smirk growing on his face. She smiled sweetly. "Of course you are."

Draco looked at her breakfast plate which she had barely touched. "How come you haven't eaten anything?"

"Draco! I'm not a breakfast person. You should know that by now."

"Even I know." said Crabble as he munched on his toast.

Pansy smiled and looked at Draco. "That's pretty sad." She whispered to him.

Draco rolled his eyes _almost_ admitting defeat. But then his trademark smirk formed on his face. He turned to Pansy. "Well I know some things that you don't think I know about you."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Pansy.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" asked Millicent seating herself between Crabble and Goyle and joining in on the conversation.

"I know that you kiss your Victor Krum poster every night before you go to bed." said Draco.

"It's part of my classified bedtime ritual and he's my future husband. What am I supposed to do, not kiss him?" stated Pansy.

"Okay point taken. But I do know that you have a few pairs of pink knickers." Draco smirked mischievously liking the fact he knew about Pansy's knickers.

"So?" said Pansy. "Pink's my favorite color. What's wrong with having pink knickers? Besides I'm not the one who has boxers with quaffles on them."

Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud at that remark. "Last but not least." He paused for dramatic effect. "You like to listen to muggle music."

Millicent gasped. "Is that true Pansy?"

Pansy was speechless but finally found her voice after a couple seconds of silence. In that period of silence Crabble and Goyle even managed to stop eating. Pansy spoke up, "Okay so I occasionally like to listen to muggle music. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it is wrong." stated Blaise Zabini joining in on the conversation.

"Shut up Blaise!" said Pansy.

Blaise smiled and shook his head.

"What?" asked Pansy taking notice of his actions.

"Nothing, this is just really amusing." replied Blaise.

"And quite fun!" added Draco.

Pansy groaned. She should be used to Draco acting this way to her. It was weird because he only seemed to do this to her. He never acted this way with Daphne. These thoughts raced and zoomed Pansy's mind as she departed from the great hall. She didn't realize she bumped into someone. "Sorry." she muttered.

"Did you just say sorry?"

Pansy recognized that voice. She turned around. "Potter." Her lips formed into her own smirk which Draco had told her that it drove him wild. Pansy almost laughed out loud at the memory but stopped when she saw Harry giving her a strange look. "What are you looking at Potter?"

"You." said Harry.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Pansy. She walked closer to Harry not breaking the intense eye contact. "Stay the hell away from me."

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Harry innocently. "We go to the sane school, almost have all the same classes."

Pansy laughed. "You don't get it do you? I know that you're becoming suspicious of us slytherins. Especially Draco. But you really just need to back off and mind your business." She childishly stuck her tongue out at the famous Harry Potter and continued on her way to the Slytherin common room.

**A/N: Hi so I noticed there are no reviews. Please review if you read this. It would really be appreciated. Let me know whether I should continue with this story or not... **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Then what happened?" asked Nikki Sharon, a tall tanned sixth year leaned in closer to listen to Daphne's latest sexual escapade.

Daphne of course loving the attention simply shrugged her shoulders. "I told him that if he ever kissed me that way again I would hex him to the point that he would be crying his pretty eyes out for his mommy."

"Wow." breathed Nikki.

Daphne smiled. "He was so innocent. I like it rough, you know. I also felt bad about my threat but a girl's gotta to do what a girl's gotta do."

Pansy flipped the page of the current novel she was reading. Pansy had always been a bit of a bookworm. Her mother was in a book club and was always recommending previous books that she had read to her daughter. Pansy's favorite book all of all time was _The Notebook_. She loved the whole romance exchange between Noah and Allie.

Personally, Pansy did not want to participate in the conversation Daphne and Nikki were having. She was already used to Draco and Blaise telling her about their sexual escapades. Even when they told her she would just cover her ears and say 'I'm not listening!' over and over again. But of course her words and protests were completely ignored as the boys would continue talking like they were discussing a simple topic such as the weather.

"So Pansy what do you think I should do?" asked Daphne.

"Huh?" said Pansy looking up from her novel to see Daphne's angry-looking face,

"About Scott Lanner! You know seventh year! The guy I hooked up with last night!"

"Oh…" Pansy placed her bookmark on the page where she had left off and set the book down on her bedside table. "Well correct me if I'm wrong but you just said that you like it rough?"

"Your point?" Daphne said impatiently.

"So that means that Scott isn't the right guy for you because he's a little bit of a softie." Pansy paused. "He hangs out with Hufflepuffs."

Nikki burst out laughing at that comment. She clapped her hands congratulating Pansy.

Pansy felt like laughing at Daphne's facial expression. Her face was a magenta color.

Daphne stood up. "Well at least _I_ hooked up with someone. Who have you been hooking up with Pansy? Oh that's right you have no one!" Daphne smiled triumphantly and departed from the girls' dorm.

Nikki saw the sad look displayed on Pansy's face. "Don't worry, you'll fine him soon." She gave a quick but comforting smile and left as well.

Pansy sat on her bed in defeat. She could feel the water works were going to come. "Wait a minute." thought Pansy. "I shouldn't be upset about this and I know I _defiantly_ shouldn't be crying over something this stupid. I don't need a guy right now. I need to be independent. You can't be with someone until you can be by yourself. I need to focus on my studies and hang out with friends. If I have a guy, I won't be able to do all those wonderful things." Pansy smiled feeling better.

Pansy walked downstairs to the common room. She immediately spotted Daphne flirting with Draco and Blaise. Pansy rolled her eyes. She really couldn't care less if…oh no she didn't! Pansy just saw Daphne squeeze and tap Draco's ass. Pansy could feel her anger boiling. She knew Daphne did it because she wanted her to be jealous.

Nevertheless, Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and stormed away. She didn't really know in particular where she was going. She just needed to get some fresh air. She sat down by a tree that looked over the lake. Pansy closed her eyes enjoying the sound of silence. Since it was nighttime there weren't a lot of students present on the grounds.

After a minute or two Pansy felt someone kick her shore. "Ow." She muttered groggily. She opened her eyes. "Potter?"

"Sorry I thought…I thought you were asleep." said Harry looking a little embarrassed.

"So you kick people while there sleeping?" asked Pansy.

Harry snorted since he couldn't think of a witty comeback.

Pansy stretched her arms. "Well Potter for your information I actually was sleeping."

"Why aren't you in your common room?" asked Harry.

Pansy shrugged and looked at the lake.

Harry kept starting at her wondering what Pansy was doing all by herself.

Pansy looked up at Harry wondering why he was still standing there. "How come you're not in your common room?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Pansy interrupted him.

"Oh wait your probably spying on some more slytherins!"

Harry scoffed and looked up at the sky. "Why do I even bother?"

Pansy smirked at Harry. "Yeah Potter, why does a dumbass like you even bother?" She laughed at Harry's angry facial expression.

"You know what I'm done. I'm just done. You win Parkinson. I thought you were different from all the other slytherins." said Harry.

Pansy immediately stood up defending herself. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about time you were in detention with Professor McGonagall and you were confessing and burdening your soul to her that you wanted to change. That you didn't like the person you were becoming. That you wanted to be your eight-year old self again, rolling around in the mud not caring whether you ruined your outfit, dancing in the streets till you were called for bed, eating sugar and laughing till your stomach hurts!" Harry was now out of breath from raising his voice.

Pansy just stared at Harry shocked. Harry Potter, the boy who lived knew some of her deepest wishes. She mentally shook herself and glared at Harry. "Wow Potter I didn't know how much of a stalker you were. Is it just me or are there other girls involved like that Weasley girl who fancies you!"

Harry stood silent. He knew Ginny liked him but he didn't know where he stood on that issue.

Pansy felt like crying again. She turned her back on Harry and walked back to the Slytherin common room hoping there still would be some fire whisky left over so she could drown her problems down. "Note to self." Pansy thought. "Find a boyfriend by tomorrow so Potter will stop stalking me!"

**A/N: Hey thanks so much to all the people that reviewed. So its official I'm continuing with this fic. Enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That same night Pansy lay wide-awake in her bed thinking of her boyfriend options. She didn't have much of a selection. Crabble and Goyle were defiantly out, Theodore was too much of a loner and if her mom and his dad suddenly tied the knot then they would be step brother and sister. Blaise well…she didn't quite see him as boyfriend potential. Blaise was a one-stand kind of a guy. Then that left Draco the guy she had known him for almost her whole entire life.

Pansy felt blessed to have him as a friend but surely there was no way he would pretend to be her boyfriend. They were too much alike. He was her, in pants. Pansy sighed. It was getting late, plus she couldn't think with Millicent's loud snoring and Nikki talking in her sleep. This would just have to wait till morning.

The next morning as soon as Pansy finished getting ready (which took awhile considering how much time she spent in front of the mirror) she waited for Draco in the Slytherin common room. She came early so that way she knew he wouldn't miss him. Pansy sat in the leather chair tapping her fingers on the armrest. Her legs were crossed and she looked mighty pissed.

"Zabini, you're not really the fist-fighting type. I thought that you were smarter then to that to start stealing food from Goyle. He's going to kick your fucking ass once he finds out that it's you!" said Draco.

"Draco!" Pansy jumped up from her seat happy to see him. "May I have a word with you?"

"Well guess I'll be leaving now." Blaise said awkwardly and departed.

"Make it quick Parkinson, I'm starving!" Draco rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

Pansy took a big breath. She wasn't quite sure how Draco would react to her proposition. "Draco…we've been friends for a very long time. I've always been there for you and so now I need you to be a man, and be here for me."

"Cut to the chase, what is it?" asked Draco impatiently.

Pansy smirked seductively at Draco. She slowly walked over to him. The height difference was a bit unsettled because Draco was at least a couple of inches taller then Pansy. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Draco was caught off guard. "WHAT? Parkinson you can't be serious-"

"I am serious! Draco don't try to fight on me on this because you know I always get what I want and I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend. We don't have to kiss and stuff because that would be so…eww!" Pansy shuddered at the thought of kissing her best friend.

Draco pondered for a minute thinking this boyfriend situation over. He finally said, "What's in it for me if I do this?"

Pansy was glad the conversation had gotten to this point. She knew Draco wouldn't be able to resist. "You get to piss Saint Potter off!"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "What did he do to you?"

Pansy quickly explained to Draco how Harry had been stalking for the past couple of days and how obsessed he was with her. Draco immediately agreed to be her pretend boyfriend.

"So it's settled. You'll be my pretend boyfriend for the next couple of weeks or so." stated Pansy.

"It would be my pleasure." Draco smirked mischievously. "Pansy?"

Pansy looked behind her waiting for Draco to speak.

"You sure you don't want to kiss me because I'm one hell of a kisser." Draco licked his lips.

Pansy laughed. "Yeah so I've heard. From Daphne she gushes about you all the time. She's all like 'oh Draco kissed me. He's an amazing kisser!'" mimicked Pansy.

"Really?" asked Draco. "I knew she fancied me but then again every hot girl in the castle does."

Pansy playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Draco if you're going to be my boyfriend you have to act up to the part so it's convincing."

"Right." Draco smirked and wrapped his arm around Pansy's shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

The students in the corridor just awed at the scene not hearing about Pansy talking to Draco earlier about the pretend boyfriend act.

Pansy blushed a bright shade of red. Draco had kissed her many times like that before but somehow this kiss felt way more special and personal.

They both sat down beside each other in the great hall. At first no one noticed anything odd until Draco said, "Pansy, sit on my lap."

Pansy nervously placed herself on Draco's lap. She let out a laugh, drawing attention over to her. Out of the corner of her eye Pansy saw Daphne glare at her and whisper something to Nikki who nodded her head.

"What's up with you two?" asked Blaise raising his eyebrows.

Pansy and Draco both smiled at each other then looked back at Blaise who looked utterly clueless. "Nothing."

"Okay…" Blaise wasn't buying it. He was sure he'd be able to get the answer from Pansy once they're alone together.

During the meal things were sailing smoothly. Pansy noticed that Harry had looked over a couple of times but every time he noticed Pansy looking back he shyly turned away. Pansy even caught Professor Snape giving her and Draco questioning looks.

Pansy smiled to herself happy to be in the position that she was currently seated in. That is until Draco started to rub her upper thigh. "Draco!" She hissed. "What are you doing?"

Draco looked innocently at Pansy, which Pansy knew that innocence was defiantly not a Malfoy trait. "I was just showing my girlfriend some affection."

"GIRLFRIEND!" exclaimed Millicent and Blaise rather loudly.

"Yeah tell them Pansy." replied Draco.

Pansy felt her face flush up as practically all the sixth year Slytherins gasped at them. "Yes, it's true. Draco and I are officially a couple."

"Oh congratulations!" squealed Nikki. She got up from her place beside Daphne and despite her livid protests hugged Pansy.

Daphne was ticked off. She crossed her arms over her chest in admission of defeat.

Blaise laughed and high-fived Draco. Draco slightly hesitated before high-fiving Blaise because according to Draco high fives weren't considered 'cool' or 'mature'. "What took so long man?"

Draco looked at Pansy and she looked back at him slightly worried and nervous about what he was going to say. Draco turned to Blaise and said, "We just realized that were meant to be together. Right Pans?"

Pansy smiled obviously happy about that answer. "Right."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pansy, Draco and Blaise had advanced potions with the Gryffindors. Pansy knew this was her chance to be all lovey-dovey with Draco so thick-headed Harry Potter would leave her alone. Pansy coldly brushed past Harry, bumping his shoulder and not looking back.

"Parkinson." acknowledged Harry.

"Potter!" greeted Pansy over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes about how utterly disgusting his untidy hair was. She could never go out with a guy who had untidy hair or didn't have good style. Pansy had always been into fashion. On various occasions, Pansy had spoken about the school uniforms but of course Dumbledore believed that the uniforms represented the school tradition well and that it should not be changed or altered. Pansy believed that clothes were not just for covering up naked bodies but an expression of one's self and individuality. Her mother even told her one time that she should be a fashion designer and design her own wizarding robe collection. Pansy scoffed at the idea when she was told but now was having second thoughts on it.

Pansy walked up to Draco and hugged him tightly. "Have I told you how happy I am that you're my boyfriend?" She smiled up at him.

Draco smirked and stroked Pansy's cheek. "Well that's good because you have made me the luckiest guy in the world."

Pansy giggled, stood on her tippy-toes and looked at Harry over Draco's broad shoulders. "I think its working."

"What's working?" asked Draco puzzled.

Pansy scoffed, "The plan of course!"

"Oh right." Draco said coming out of a daze.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Harry what's up with you?" asked Ron elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

Harry mentally shook himself. "Pansy Parkinson."

Ron's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Shh!" hissed Harry. "I told Pan-I mean Parkinson about what I heard her saying to McGonagall." Harry sighed. "Apparently she _is like_ every other Slytherin."

"Even I could have told you that." muttered Ron, not liking the idea of Harry trying to be friends with a Slytherin.

Hermione smiled. "Do you fancy her?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No." Harry quickly answered. "I just-I thought…she could be an ally that's all."

Luckily Pansy was too busy staring at Draco to hear Harry, Ron and Hermione talking about her. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" said Draco, concentrating hard on the potion Slughorn assigned to the class. Draco had always enjoyed potions and had been very good at it. But lately Harry had been beating him at this which of course made Draco want to break every bone in Harry's body.

"When are we going to go on our first date?" asked Pansy curiously. She looked impatiently at Draco waiting for his reply.

Draco was caught off guard. "Uh…the next Hogsmeade trip Parkinson." He turned his attention back to the potion adding various ingredients to make the potion turn into a greenish color. Draco looked to see if Harry's had turned the same color and to Draco's great disappointment Harry's had turned green and Professor Slughorn was praising him on a job well done.

Pansy hit the back of Draco's head angrily.

"Ow! Shit that hurt!" complained Draco.

Blaise chucked to himself. He looked at Draco and did a motion with his hand meaning that he was whipped. "There's a first time for everything." muttered Blaise to Draco.

"Draaccooo!" whined Pansy. "You're _supposed _to be my boyfriend! It is your responsibility to start acting like it and not call me Parkinson anymore!"

Draco looked confused. "Just a minute ago you were telling me how happy you were. Now you're just…" Draco gazed into Pansy's eyes knowingly. "Is it that time of the month for you?"

Pansy groaned in recoil. "Men."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pansy and Tracey were in the girls' dorm finishing up some homework.

Tracey broke the silence by saying, "You and Malfoy make a good couple."

Pansy looked up from her work surprised and happy about Tracey's comment. "Uh…thanks Tracey."

Tracey gave Pansy a small smile and went back to work.

"Trace." Pansy called out getting the attention of her friend. "What's wrong?"

Tracey sighed. "It's that Granger girl. I saw her flirting with the boy I like."

Pansy burst out laughing. "WHAT?" Her eyes widened to the extreme. "Do you like a Gryffindor? Oh Trace, you in trouble now."

"No, omg I _so_ do not like a Gryffindor." said Tracey. "I sort of like this…Ravenclaw guy."

Pansy had to restrain herself from laughing. She knew that if she did she would hurt Tracey's feelings. Pansy pondered out loud, "Well Ravenclaw is better then Hufflepuff or Gryffindor…" She giggled and sat beside Tracey. "Who is he? Tell me everything."

Tracey blushed. "It's Terry Boot."

"Terry Boot?" questioned Pansy. "He's okay-looking. Not really my type. But he'd be your type since your names sound similar."

Tracey laughed. "Yeah but that's not why I like him. I mean we've talked a bit and I just can't help it. I am emotionally attracted to him." She sighed dreamily. But then her dream state face turned into an angry one. "But he still flirts with Granger." Tracey cringed at the thought of her.

"She's innocent. She's not going to do anything with Boot." Pansy said as she examined her nails.

"Why are you defending her?" Tracey sneered, getting off the bed.

Pansy rolled her eyes at her friend. Tracey had a thing for exaggerating. The more the better. When they were in second year, Tracey's owl died and she insisted on having a real funeral. Pansy, being the leader of the group, had to prepare a speech. Instead of telling everyone how annoying that stupid owl was and that she was glad that thing was dead, she told everyone how lovely that owl was. Yep, Tracey was a real drama queen. Like Pansy was one to talk. She would freak when she had a bad hair. "I'm not defending her. I just don't think she's worth the trouble."

Tracey smirked. "She's not. Hello, have you seen her! She's nothing but a nerd who's afraid to stand up for herself. She's just too easy, it won't be any trouble." She smiled evilly. She didn't know exactly why she wanted to bring that girl down, it was just a feeling.

Pansy shrugged and grabbed a magazine from under Tracey's bed. She started to flip trough the pages when all of a sudden something hit her. "Oh My God, I know what you want to do with that girl!" She threw the magazine next to her on the bed as she got up.

"What?" Tracey asked innocently.

"You want to turn her into a slut!" exclaimed Pansy.

Tracey turned on her heel to face Pansy who was watching her in amusement. "What? No, no… That was not the exact plan." She grinned devilishly.

Pansy's lips curved in a smile. "You are such a bi-otch. What do you have in mind?"

"Only if you promise to help me."

Pansy looked taken back. "I want to know that little plan of yours first."

Tracey let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. You were right; I want to turn that girl into the biggest slut in Hogwarts…" She frowned before adding, "Let me rephrase that, the second biggest slut in Hogwarts besides Daphne."

Pansy grinned along with Tracey. "Why?" 

"Because!"

Pansy laughed. "I'm sorry girl, but you have to give me more information."

Tracey's face went dark and that was not a good thing. "There is not really that much information. I just think that she plays the good, innocent, smart girl even though deep inside of her something is on the verge of exploding. I bet she doesn't want to be the way she is now. She wants to be like us, and all I want to do is help her."

Pansy watched Tracey closely, searching for some hidden smile. Was Tracey really serious about this? God, this was hilarious! Pansy burst out laughing. "You-You want to help her? That's it? Trace, that's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard in my entire life! You hate that girl!" Pansy laughed as Tracey's eyes flashed dangerously.

Tracey was not amused. "What? It's true!"

"Oh cut the crap Trace! Come on tell me the truth." Pansy was still laughing. She had tears in her eyes.

"It's not funny! I'm dead serious. Anyway, do I have your support?" asked Tracey.

Pansy was seriously thinking about that. On the first hand it would be so cool to turn that girl into a slut, but on the other hand she thought that Hermione Granger was a waste of time. "What's the reason you want to do this? Do you really want to? I mean, she's decent looking, she's just… I guess she's just a tomboy right? She's probably like Potter but only the female version." Pansy then thought. "Wonder if she's a stalker as well."

"That's why it's such a challenge to change her. And when it succeeds, which it will, everybody will hate her and then our mission is complete. " Tracey smiled widely quite proud of her plan.

"That's harsh. And I don't think it will work, that's all." Pansy said as she grabbed the water bottle that had been laying on the table next to Tracey's bed.

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Want to make a wager on that?" Her voice was so evil, it scared Pansy a little.

"Thanks, but no thanks." replied Pansy.

"Come on Pansy!" pleaded Tracey.

Pansy looked at Tracey. "I'll help you with this mission but how are we going to make Granger become friends with us and trust us enough to give her a make-over. I mean were not exactly on good terms with her."

"That's where you come in!"

"Excuse me?"

"Pansy every guy in school likes you. If you get Potter to be interested in you then Granger will be willing to make an effort to get to you know. "

"Um…" Pansy thought about her own plan. "That might be a problem."

Tracey placed her hands on Pansy's shoulders. "I know it's a challenge but your Pansy Parkinson. You rule the school; you're good at manipulating people in order to get what you desire." Tracey paused. "So do we have a deal?" She stuck her hand out.

Pansy hesitated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go along with this. Why couldn't Tracey have asked Daphne or someone else. Pansy looked up at Tracey and she couldn't say no. "Deal."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it this time. I know it's so much easier to just, read the update and not review but the reviews are the reason I update. So just please, leave a review. Short, long, you know the works. Thanks so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Pansy's to do list**_

_**Flirt with Draco**_

_**Flirt with Harry**_

_**Turn Hermione into a slut bag**_

_**Owl Parents**_

_**Get someone smart to write Charms Essay**_

_**Get a Pedicure**_

"How in Merlin's name am I supposed to do all of this in one day?" complained Pansy. She was stressed to the max and a relaxing bubble bath was not gonna help her this time.

"Talking to yourself Parkinson?" said Daphne strolling into the dorm.

Pansy closed her eyes and tried to block out Daphne completely. She concentrated on which one of the things she should complete on her to –do list first. It was a tough choice.

Daphne laughed. "Real mature Parkinson." She walked over to Pansy so she was right in front of her. "So you and Malfoy are an item now? That's exciting. Your parents must be pleased that you found a suitable boyfriend to fulfill your essential needs."

Pansy's eyes suddenly opened as though she wasn't expecting Daphne to make an unforeseen comment about her parents. "I don't care what my parents think! Lately they've been really pissing me off!"

"Aww." Daphne gave Pansy a sympathetic look which Pansy could tell was fake. "What did they do this time?"

Pansy glared at Daphne wishing that looks could kill. If they did, Daphne surely would be dead by now.

Just at that moment Millicent rushed in. "Pansy you're wanted in the common room. Tracey's been throwing a temper tantrum. She can't seem to calm down. Although, I did hear her mention something about destroying Hermione Granger..." Millicent _tried_ to think.

"Thanks Mille." Pansy smiled at her happy that she interfered in the intense conversation she was having with Daphne. Pansy shoved her to-do list in her robe pocket and walked off.

Tracey's eyes widened when she saw Pansy. "Pansy! There you are! Come on I know where we can find Granger!"

"The library?" suggested Pansy.

Tracey froze. She looked at Pansy as though she was a divine presence from royalty. Pansy liked that feeling. "I was gonna say the girls' bathroom but the library is _so_ much better!" She squealed.

Pansy rolled her eyes as Tracey linked arms with her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Walking through the dim corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione found herself feeling at ease. The classes she had were very interesting and the Professors were nice to her. On several occasions, the student body of Hogwarts weren't exactly people she liked best. They treated her like she was nothing. Until a few days ago, she was asked by Terry Boot to tutor him. Hermione of course accepted. Terry was a fox and one of the most popular guys in their year. The most shocking thing was, he was really nice to her and he was really funny too. And his eyes, she could totally get lost in them. Ron threw a fit when he found out that she was tutoring Terry.

Daydreaming, Hermione didn't notice the two people walking right next to her, one at her left side and the other at her right. When one started speaking, Hermione jumped seeing who was talking to her.

"Hey Granger! Beautiful day isn't it?" said Tracey.

Pansy gave Tracey a what are you thinking kind of look.

"Yeah it-it is." answered Hermione awkwardly. In her right hand she clutched her wand incase Pansy and Tracey were going to duel her. Hermione knew she could take the both of them. They weren't exactly what you might call intelligent.

Pansy smiled at Hermione. "Hey gurl, where did you get your bracelet from? I love it." Pansy glanced at the sliver, shiny bracelet Hermione was sporting.

Hermione looked at the bracelet for a minute before answering. "It was my great-grandmother's."

"How lovely!" beamed Pansy. "I have a few things like that at home."

Hermione glanced at Pansy. "What do you want?"

In Pansy's opinion Hermione was being rude. When someone's talking to you, you don't just immediately blurt out 'what do you want?' For a smart girl, Granger sure could be stupid. Pansy could tell this mission was _not_ going to be easy.

"Nothing Hermy." said Tracey, smacking herself in the forehead remembering that she was trying to be friends with this girl. Tracey was just so used to calling her names like Granger, Mudblood or Hermy.

"It's Hermione."

"Whatever!" snorted Tracey. "_Hermione_…I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart not to tutor Terry anymore, find someone else okay? Don't talk to him because if you do…" Tracey pushed Hermione so all her books fell to the ground. "We'll ruin your perfect little life." She smirked as she watched Hermione on the ground picking up her books.

"Tracey!" yelled Pansy. She pulled her friend in the other direction and out of earshot from Hermione. "You have to control that temper of yours if you want to earn her trust!"

"What's going on here? Hermione?" said a voice.

Pansy spun around recognizing the owner of the voice.

Tracey elbowed Pansy, indicating that Pansy should start flirting with Harry since he was here with her. That way they could kill two birds with one stone. Or by the way things were going…one bird with one stone.

Pansy groaned and strutted over to Harry. He probably thought she was the weirdest girl ever. "Hey!"

Harry quickly glanced at Pansy for a second. He looked angry, but his eyes softened for Hermione. "Hermione? What did they do?"

"We didn't do anything!" objected Pansy. "She just dropped her books, it's nothing. Tracey and I were just talking to her about how much we loved her…" Pansy tried to remember what she complimented Hermione on. Since she couldn't think of it she said, "…hair."

Hermione eyed Pansy suspiciously wondering what she was up to. "No…we were talking about how much you loved my bracelet."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

Pansy couldn't help but notice the concern in his voice. The same way Draco talked to her whenever she was upset.

"I'm fine. Let's go Harry." ordered Hermione walking past the two Slytherin girls not daring to look either in the eye.

Pansy let Hermione pass by, but blocked Harry's path. "So Potter…I've been doing some long thinking. We definitely need to hang out sometime. You know, get to know each other a little bit better."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What about Malfoy?"

Pansy shrugged. "What about him?" She let Harry pass by knowing he was thinking about her.

Tracey stood beside Pansy watching Harry and Hermione walk away from them. "Okay this is not working…"

"I could have told you that." Pansy muttered under her breath. She looked at Tracey giving her a look that her mother sometimes gave her when she got into trouble for talking back to her elders. "Making friends with a Gryffindor is going to take a long time and much preparation. Lots of preparation."

Tracey ran her fingers through her blonde, curly hair. "What are we going do about Terry?"

"Flirt with him, make-out with him, talk to him, sex him up in a tree. Just do your thing!" Pansy gave Tracey an encouraging smirk and went back to the Slytherin common room leaving Tracey to think not so innocent thoughts about her and Terry.

Pansy was in the Slytherin common room and she saw Draco sprawled out on one of the green leather couches. "Move." Pansy indicated making Draco lift his feet so she could sit down.

Draco sat up straight. "Did you see the new notice?"

Pansy had a blank expression displayed on her face. "There was a new notice?"

Draco laughed. "Yeah, Hogsmeade trip coming up this Friday." Draco looked at his hands. "So…do you still want to go on that date with me?"

Pansy smiled. "I'd love too!" She leaned in closer to Draco and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco smirked mischievously at her after she pulled back. "What are you doing tonight?"

Pansy cocked an eyebrow. "Tonight?"

Draco nodded his head. "Tonight."

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'll be sleeping. Why?"

"Zabini and I found out that there's a Gryffindor Quidditch practice. We could go over there to watch and piss Potter off!" Draco was quite delighted about this idea. Making fun of Potter and watching him squirm was like Christmas morning to him.

For Pansy, that really wasn't like Christmas morning to her. She bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Yes?" asked Draco not sure whether she really wanted to or not. Pansy always bit her lip ever since she was six years old. It was a hard habit to get rid of. Whenever she did bite her lip, her father would slap her hard across the cheek even if it was in public like at an exquisite dinner party. Draco assumed that she broke the habit.

"Yes." confirmed Pansy. "When should I meet you at the Quidditch practice?"

"Well…the practice starts around seven so how about I'll meet you there at seven ten?"

"Brilliant!" Pansy put on a fake smile for her fake boyfriend.

Draco kissed her hair and got up off the couch. He looked at her again. "I'll see you later."

5 minutes later Millicent sat down next to Pansy. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Pansy said, "Oh nothing, why?"

"You look so sad." Millicent whispered to Pansy so other students that occupied the common room wouldn't hear. "I thought that Malfoy would make you happy."

"He does." Pansy whispered back.

"Then why so glum?" asked Millicent. She looked determined and she was going to find out what Pansy was so sad about. If Malfoy hurt Pansy in anyway he would pay. She would make sure of that. Millicent clenched her fist in battle mode getting ready to fight.

Pansy noticed the fist and tensed up. "I was just thinking about some stuff. Boys, school and the whole popularity thing." She sighed. "I don't know if it's just me that thinks… that this whole popularity and stick to your house mates thing are so over-rated and shit. You know?"

Millicent tried to absorb what Pansy was getting at. "I don't get it."

Pansy sighed again. She reminded herself never to have an intellectual conversation with Millicent. If she did, it would be like talking to a dummy. No reply what so ever. Pansy did appreciate having Millicent as a friend, but Millicent wasn't the friend where you would ask for advice if you had a problem or issue that was bothering you.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To pass the time by Pansy wandered around Hogwarts. She stumbled upon some secret passageways and hidden class rooms. Pansy thought, "These rooms would be great to make out with Draco in. WAIT! WHAT did I just think? Eww! Dirty thoughts about Draco! Draco is just a friend. Nothing more. I cannot like him like that. I mean he's selfish, arrogant, total snob, cruel..." Pansy continued with the why she couldn't like Draco list until she made her way to the Quidditch pitch. She noticed the Gryffindors had already started to practice. She wondered what time it was because Draco was nowhere to be seen. "Excuse me!"

Ginny Weasley unexpectedly looked at Pansy noticing that she was standing there and looking a little out of place. "What!" snapped Ginny.

"How rude." thought Pansy when she was trying to be polite until this hooker-bitch a.k.a Ginny Weasley gave her a dirty look. Pansy lost the politeness and angrily marched over to Ginny. She noticed two things. One, they were exactly the same height and two she seemed to be wearing a lot of make-up to Quidditch practice. Pansy gave Ginny the most intimidating smirk she could muster up.

"What!" repeated Ginny.

"Trying to impress Potter are we?" Pansy sniggered. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul. The lip gloss looks really good on you but the false eye lashes…gosh that doesn't quite work with you. Unless you're trying to get a part time job as an exotic dancer then I recommend you keep the whole tramp look. It will really work in your favor."

Ginny glared at Pansy and tried to control her anger. "Thanks for the tip. Anything else I should know?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the soft green grass.

"Yeah!" Pansy took a step backwards. "You need a breath mint." Pansy continued walking while Ginny felt insecure and breathed on her hand which really didn't help much.

Pansy continued walking across the Quidditch pitch despite some confused looks she had been given. Pansy didn't care; she just smirked and swayed her hips back and forth acting like she owned the place. No guy could resist the 'Pansy Parkinson walk.'

"Enemy approaching." said Ron talking to Harry.

Harry whipped his head around and noticed Pansy seductively walking towards him with the wind blowing her hair back. She kept steady eye contact with him. Harry thought, "This has got to be a dream."

"Hi!" said Pansy cheerfully. She giggled and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Hey." said a guy named Logan who played chaser for the Gryffindor team. He was in 7th year and extremely good looking. He had a punk rock appearance to him. He looked Pansy up and down grinning at her, liking what he saw.

At that _exact_ moment Draco came strolling into the scene. He marched up to Harry, Ron and Logan. "Hey!"

By now the Gryffindor Quidditch team has surrounded Draco and Pansy in a circle. It was quite obvious the two Slytherins were out-numbered.

Draco chuckled observing what was happening. "Wow I'm impressed Potter. Was this your brilliant idea?" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Harry glared at Draco loathingly. "No it wasn't my idea, but unlike in the Slytherin house where you stand alone, we all have each other's backs." Harry smiled realizing that for once Draco didn't have Crabble and Goyle with him.

"Good comeback Potty. Did you stay up all night thinking it up?" Draco snarled and stood closer to Pansy protectively.

Harry's smile vanished.

Pansy's heart skipped a beat. She didn't dare move away from Draco afraid of what was going to happen. She hoped this wouldn't turn ugly. Somehow she had a feeling it would knowing the personalities of Harry and Draco. Harry was the good guy Draco was the bad guy. That's the way it worked.

Draco stared Harry down. It was like a scene from an old Western duel. Everyone watched with eager eyes, anxiously waiting for the good guy to kill the bad guy so their town could have the chaos ended and go back to peacefulness. Today, the good guy didn't fulfill that desire. Harry eventually, feeling a little uncomfortable looked away. He couldn't help but feel powerless and overwhelmed about this. He was supposed to be conducting Quidditch practice not a fight!

A smirk formed its way on Draco's face. It resembled mockery. "Come on Pans." He wrapped his arm around Pansy's shoulders and could see Harry tense up.

Pansy simply looked at the ground. She was disappointed in herself. She wondered how she got herself into these messes. Her life was like a roller coaster. One minute she and Draco were planning their first date, the next she was flirting with Harry Potter. Something had changed in Pansy. The perfect fairytale life she had been expected to have was not…exactly literal.

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. Keep the love going! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pansy and Tracey were walking together. They just had Charms and to Pansy's great disappointment Professor Flitwick assigned them a ton of homework which would take tons of time to do. Pansy wished she paid more attention in Charms instead of secretly flipping through the pages of _Witch Weekly_. Pansy read magazines religiously. She just got the new issue and she couldn't put it down so she brought to Charms class incase it was going to be a total snore fest and it was.

Tracey looked upset. Pansy was pretty sure the tons of homework they assigned wasn't the cause of her current state of sadness.

"So, how's life treating you Trace?"

"Good. I've got that stupid Mudblood wrapped around my pretty little finger. She's practically begging to become a slut." Tracey's glum expression changed into one of confidence and happiness.

"You know, you've got a lot of talents Tracey such as drawing but lying is _defiantly _not one of them. Come on Trace, tell me the truth." Pansy grinned. "I know you want to."

Tracey's facial expression changed yet again. Her face tensed up in anger and it took all of Pansy's self control not to laugh at her sour expression. "Alright!" Tracey gave in. She always gave in to Pansy.

Pansy thought that if she was Tracey she would never tell her dark secrets to anyone because she could never really trust people. Ever since her dad started to beat her, Pansy put up this wall from the rest of the world, guarding her ominous secrets.

Tracey continued to speak not really noticing Pansy's silence. "She wants nothing to do with me. Every time she sees me she picks up her stupid books and runs off to the library as fast as her ugly cheap shoes take her. And you know how I don't go into the library Pansy..."

"Because it smells like dead people." finished Pansy. "You've said it before." Pansy let out a laugh. "I think your losing your touch Trace. But don't worry; I'm going to talk to her as soon as I see her."

"You better hurry up before she gets close to my guy!" exclaimed Tracey. She couldn't stand the thought of losing her crush to a Gryffindor. Her life would surely end if that happened.

Pansy went on ahead to the library leaving Tracey to wait for. Pansy strolled in casually with a smirk on her face. She smiled at some first year Slytherin girl who looked at her in admiration. Pansy suddenly stopped walking as her eyes scanned for a girl with messy and busy hair. Bingo! thought Pansy as she spotted Hermione sitting by herself, taking notes from a old large book that if Tracey was here she would claim that it smells like rotten eggs. , Pansy smiled to herself and sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione looked up confused. Its not everyday a Slytherin sat next to her. Especially one named Pansy Parkinson. She gave Pansy a dirty look. "What do you and your ditzy friend want from me?"

Pansy thought, "Hermione Granger is so pathetic." She wanted nothing more then to yell at her, but of course she didn't. She put on a fake smile before replying, "Oh Hermione, we don't want anything from you. I just came by to say sorry."

Hermione's eyes went wide in shock. This had to be a trick. "You-you are sorry? For what?"

"For treating you the way we did. You see the thing about Tracey is that she's pretty possessive, okay? Like one time-oh my god don't tell her I told you this- but she threatened to kill Millicent in her sleep if she didn't stop staring at Marcus Flint, her boyfriend at the time. How that girl dated Flint I will never know. His teeth are so nasty!"

Hermione gave Pansy a strange look wondering what drug she was on or if she had a little too much fire whisky.

Pansy laughed seeing Hermione's expression. "Anyways, to make a long story short…"

"Please do." muttered Hermione.

Pansy didn't hear that remark. "Tracey likes Terry and she has seen you two constantly talking and cuddling. Tracey sees you like competition. And she can't handle it." Pansy let out a small laugh. Her speech in her opinion was quite good for being totally improved.

Hermione's eyes widened again. "Me? A competition? I'm sorry but there's no way I'm better than Tracey. She's one of the most popular girls in school. There's no way that Terry would want me."

"No you're right. You're always right. He doesn't want you. You mean nothing to him. In fact, I don't think he would even notice you if you weren't tutoring him." Pansy knew what she said was harsh, but this was all part of the plan.

Hermione nodded her head weakly. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you don't want to do anything about it?" Pansy raised her eyebrows questionably

"About what?" asked Hermione still confused.

Pansy rolled her eyes and thought, this girl is tutoring why? She's acting like such a dumbass!" Pansy smiled at Hermione. "Don't you ever just…want to change? Aren't you tired of always standing in the background? Don't you hate it when people make fun of you? You can change you know." Pansy leaned in closer to her. "All you have to do is trust me."

"Trust you?" Hermione laughed loudly. "Why on earth would I do that? You're the one who has always made fun of me since first year! Why should I trust you now?"

Pansy gulped, she was starting to feel a little nervous, but she knew she had to mask her shyness. Draco once told her, 'never show the enemy any emotion. Emotion is weakness.' And that was exactly what Pansy planned to do. She placed her hand on Hermione's arm to make her point. "Come on Hermione, I'm really trying here. You know that I'm the only one who can help you." She smiled politely.

Hermione thought about it. Of course she wanted to change. She hated to be treated like air all the damn time. She was quite tiresome of people making fun of her. Was trusting Pansy a good idea?

Pansy watched as Hermione thought about her words. Gosh, this was easy. All she had to do was put on her fake smile and be polite and she was literally eating out of her hand. Tracey would be proud. "You know what; I'll give you one night to think about it. When you change your mind, holler at me and I'll help you."

Hermione nodded her head slowly. She would have to run this by Harry and Ron first before she made her big decision. "I'll think about it."

When Pansy nodded and stood up to walk away, Hermione grabbed her arm and asked her one last straightforward question. "Why?"

Pansy tried to get out of Hermione's grip. What would Draco think of a mudblood touching some like her? A pureblood. "What do you mean why?"

"Why do you want to help me?"

Pansy, who didn't expect the question, replied a little more bitchy then she planned to. "I already said I'm sorry. I just want to make it up to you. I'm sorry if I'm just trying to be nice!"

Hermione looked shocked by Pansy's sudden outburst and immediately let go of Pansy's arm. "Oh no, that was not the way I meant it. I'm sorry err…I'll talk to you later about it okay?"

"That's fine." Pansy's jaw started to hurt because of all the fake smiles she had to put on. Without another word exchanged she walked away smiling. A real one this time.

As Pansy looked for Tracey, who was supposed to be waiting for her so she could get complimented on a job well done, felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…could it be Draco Malfoy?" asked Pansy with little enthusiasm in her selected tone of voice.

Draco laughed and removed his hands. "Very good. If you said some other bloke I would have gotten pretty angry with you."

"I imagine you would be."

"Well aren't you just the temptress." Draco smirked looking Pansy up and down.

Pansy felt it was her sense of duty to correct him. "Actually I prefer the term vixen."

"Hey! That's what I'll call you." exclaimed Draco. "My little vixen."

Pansy pouted. "Why little?"

"Uh because you're little!" stated Draco.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders seeing how she couldn't argue against that. All the evidence was valuable and clearly present. "Okay!"

"So my little vixen." Draco smiled liking the name for his best friend. "Are we still on for that date?"

"Of course that is if you still want to?" Pansy knew that Draco was the type of guy that would go from girl to girl. He wasn't into commitment and long-term relationships. His longest was probably in the summer of fourth year with this blonde, big-chested girl named Kate who attended a magical school in Italy called _Lugi's Magic School for the Gifted_. Pansy wondered how a ditz like Kate was admitted into a gifted school. She came up with the clever solution that Kate's wealthy pureblood parents bought their way into letting Kate attend the school.

"No I want too." assured Draco. "Its going to be great."

Pansy laughed. "Whatever you say hottie with a body." She smirked at him. "That's my nickname for you."

Draco smirked. He tried saying the nickname out loud. It resulted in him liking it very much. He just hoped Pansy would say it often.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The golden trio were alone in the Gryffindor common room finishing up their homework. Of course, Hermione had finished early and was left to ponder about being friends with Pansy as Harry and Ron worked away.

Hermione knew she had to tell Harry and Ron about Pansy's proposal. "Something unusual happened today."

"If it has anything to do with that Terry bloke I don't want to hear it." Ron said angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's jealously. "It doesn't. It involves Pansy Parkinson."

Harry's ear's perked up and he had his full attention on Hermione.

"What did she do this time Hermione?" asked Ron softly and more calmly.

"She wants to be friends with me." stated Hermione.

A heavy silence followed.

Harry and Ron burst out laughing and said various things such as. "Sure", "uh huh", "You wish."

"I'm _serious_!"

Harry and Ron stopped laughing seeing the stern look on Hermione's face.

"I've been thinking about it." Hermione paused gazing into the glowing flames of the fire straight ahead. "Remember what the sorting hat said in fifth year?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Pansy Parkinson?" questioned Harry. He didn't see any connection between the two.

Hermione met Harry's gaze. "Everything." She whispered softly. "It gave us a warning. To put into more similar terms for you Ronald." Hermione said seeing the befuddled look on Ron's face. "The sorting hat said if the four houses do not reunite then Hogwarts will be in grave danger."

"But that was last year Hermione!" said Harry annoyed.

"I know but I think it is appropriate to say that it still applies!" Hermione was staring to become annoyed with Harry and Ron's looks and questions. She figured it would happen though. Never in her life would she imagine debating about being friends with a Slytherin.

"So if you become friends and make an alliance with Pansy were one step closer to peace again!" Harry now saw the connection.

Hermione smiled and almost hugged him thanking him for finally understanding. "Exactly Harry!"

"Well." said Ron joining in on the conversation again. That was the thing about having two best friends. Someone would always feel left out. "You don't exactly have to become friends with a Slytherin."

"What do you mean?" Now Hermione was the one who was befuddled.

Ron stood up and started pacing back and forth. "You could pretend to be her friend. You could sort of…spy on her."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know…"

"No listen! Act normal with Parkinson, but then tell us what she says about the war. What's her view on it? What side is she really on?"

"And what's really going between her and Malfoy?" interrupted Harry.

Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry strangely.

"What?" said Harry innocently. "I just want to know whether their dating or not. Is that a crime?"

"Yes." muttered Ron. He faced Hermione ignoring Harry's glare behind his back. "What do you say?"

Hermione was so in awe of Ron right now that she agreed to do it.

"But the thing is you'll fully have to commit to it. No backing out anytime, okay?" asked Ron. He knew this was a big thing to ask for. He wasn't even if sure if he'd be able to do it. Pretending to be friends with a Slytherin? Ron knew he wouldn't last one day, but he knew Hermione could do it. He had faith in her.

Hermione was already aware of the risks. Without risks, it wouldn't be much of a mission. Hermione wanted to help make the wizarding world a peaceful place again and like what Harry said it would be one step closer. Pretending to be someone's friend would actually be like doing a good-deed-sort of.

**A/N: Hey girlies! Thanks to those who are reviewing! It means so much to me! Props goes out to pinkalarmclock for being my beta and editing this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pansy felt great. No, she felt ecstatic. Like she won the lottery or something. She couldn't believe that tomorrow she would be going on a date with Draco Malfoy. Most girls could only dream about it. Although, Pansy and Draco both swore they wouldn't do anything, Pansy couldn't help but feel that she actually wanted to do something with Draco. Her stomach would do a flip-flop every time he would call her my little vixen. Plus, the look on Daphne's face was priceless.

Pansy strolled into the classroom casually, giving Professor Snape a small wave. With her sweet dimple smile and her lips pouting she could tell Harry was watching her closely.

"Miss. Parkinson." said Snape.

Pansy heard Snape let out a sigh as she walked to her seat in the back row of the class. To her downright surprise all the seats in the back row were already occupied by her fellow Gryffindor peers who were scared shitless of Snape. Pansy cringed and hesitated and had no other choice but to sit in the empty seat next to none other then Hermione Granger. Hermione of course had planned it so Pansy would have to sit next to her. "Yes Sir?" Pansy said, after she and Hermione shared a quick smile.

"Please be on time for the next lesson." said Snape.

"Of course Sir, I promise." Pansy promised, and then thought. Promise my ass! She needed her beauty sleep and it wasn't her fault that school started so damn early.

When Snape continued to talk about the current lesson, Pansy whispered to Hermione, "So Hermione, have you decided what you want?"

Hermione pretended to think about it, even though she had made her decision a long time ago with the help of Harry and Ron. "Count me in."

Pansy smiled triumphantly to Tracey across the room who smiled back. Hermione did likewise with Harry and Ron. "Great!"

"So were cool?" whispered Hermione.

"Of course!" Pansy nodded her head with fake enthusiasm. Gosh, this girl was really pathetic. She actually felt sorry for her. All innocent and goody-goody, this would ruin her, hands down.

Hermione would never forget it after she and Tracey were done with her. But then again, Hermione was also quite lucky. She had the opportunity to hang out with two Slytherin girls. Most students would consider it odd and probably shun the three girls. Pansy could picture it clearly; the three of them walking down the school corridor (her in the middle) in slutty outfits in slow motion. Although, Hermione could never really be like her or Tracey because they're purebloods and evil didn't run through Hermione's veins like it did with her and Tracey.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That morning Pansy and Tracey met up with Hermione in the room of requirements. The Slytherin girls brought along with them some slutty outfits for Hermione to begin the ultimate transformation.

"No!" Hermione said for the third time. Hermione of course was in a changing room in the room of requirements which she herself had requested. Hermione explained to Pansy and Tracey that since they wouldn't be able to go into each other's common rooms to hang out, the room of requirements would be their best bet. Hermione showed them were it was and how to get into the room. At the moment, Hermione was trying on a cute skirt and a tank-top on, however she refused to come out of her own private changing room.

"Hermione! I swear if you don't come out in two seconds Tracey and I are going to make you try on some dark red lingerie on!" Pansy knew that Hermione would come out now. Dark red lingerie spelled out risky business. It was just so scandalous and slutty that even Pansy wouldn't think of wearing it.

When Hermione stepped outside, Pansy and Tracey's eyes went wide from shock. The shy and innocent brainy girl was gone and replaced by a new, hot and very sexy girl. Her hair had been groomed, her make-up was less is more (total opposite of Ginny's) and the clothes fitted perfectly. "So…what do you guys think?" Hermione asked timidly.

Tracey shook her blonde curls and looked again. Was this really the same Hermione Granger from two seconds ago? "I-I think you look um…" Words couldn't even describe it.

Hermione sighed and looked down embarrassed. "I look ridiculous don't I?" She was about to turn around but Pansy interrupted her.

"No, Hermione you look great! I have to admit I'm pretty lost here." Pansy grinned. "Is their a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your skirt!"

Hermione jumped in delight happy with Pansy's pick-up line/ comment. She then went back to the private changing room, giggling.

"Pansy I think this turning-her-into-a-slut-so-I can-get-Terry-mission is actually going to work!" Tracey whispered to Pansy who simply nodded in return.

A few minutes later Hermione came out and decided that she would wear the outfit to today's Hogsmeade trip.

"So Mione, can I ask you a question?" asked Pansy.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Mione?"

"Yeah it's my nickname for you."

"Hmm." Hermione smiled. "I like it!" Hermione had never really had a nickname, except for her dad calling her pumpkin, but other then that Harry and Ron didn't really have a nickname for her. And now she was being given one by someone who she was to pretend to be friends with. "What did you want to ask Pansy?" Hermione came out of her daze.

Pansy hesitated a while before asking, "You're like one of Harry Potter's best friends right?" When she saw Hermione nod her head she continued. "So I wanted to know if Potter said something about me? You know good things, of course. If he said some bad things I don't want to hear it." Pansy knew she was rambling. She often rambled when she felt nervous and insecure.

Pansy heard Hermione laugh and her eyes went dark. Hermione wasn't supposed to make fun of her ramble.

Hermione replied, "Well Pansy if it makes you happy, yes…he talks about you. A lot."

Pansy had the urge to scream in delight, but she kept calm and collected. Her evil smile was replaced by a more genuine one. She looked at Tracey who looked just as happy as she did. They were going to accomplish their mission. They wouldn't fail. It was going to be a win-win situation.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo

In the afternoon it was the Hogsmeade trip. Pansy loved Hogsmeade trips. It was so refreshing to escape the clutches of Hogwarts. She couldn't help but feel all perky as she and Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks.

Pansy whispered to Draco. "Hey um…I don't want to sound rude or anything but um…couldn't we go to some place more romantic?"

Draco laughed. "Please there is no way two fine Slytherins like ourselves would be caught dead in that…shop-café place that is packed with lovey-dovey blood traitors."

Pansy was about to say the name of the place when Draco put his finger to her lips.

"Don't Pansy." Draco said in a warning tone. He then pulled away and made his way through the teeming crowd to find an empty table.

Pansy cautiously sat down across from him. She was actually feeling pretty nervous. She and Draco had been alone together numerous times before, but the fact that they were on an official date made her feel different around him.

"Do you want a butterbeer Pansy?"

"Huh?" Pansy said coming out of her daze.

"Do you want a butterbeer?" repeated Draco.

Pansy clapped her hands together and smiled. "Yes!"

Draco gave her a strange look and walked off to Madame Rosmerta's direction.

Pansy slapped her hand against her forehead. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Pansy!" She hit herself over and over again like a house-elf would. When she stopped she felt a huge amount of pain. "Ow…" She winced.

Draco got the butterbeers and was about to walk back to his table when he caught the sight of a hot girl. The hot girl was wearing a tank-top and cute skirt. Her back was facing Draco as she laughed at something Ginny said. Draco, being his confident self and never being able to neglect a hot girl, strutted over. "Hey beautiful." He acted as if it was only him and the girl. No Ginny standing right beside him.

The hot girl spun around.

Draco let out a girlish scream, "AHH!" He literally jumped in the air. His eyes widened. "G-G-Granger?"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah it's me." She couldn't believe a guy had just called her beautiful. Never in her life had she been called beautiful. Not even by her parents.

"You-uh…uh…you-you-you look good." Draco looked her up and down. "Real good." Draco couldn't believe his nerves were getting the best of him. Malfoy's were supposed to be confident and not stutter with their words.

Hermione giggled. "Thank you Malfoy." She also couldn't believe the fact that she was actually having a conversation with the great Draco Malfoy, one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Pansy was starting to get impatient. "Where is he with those damn drinks?" She thought. Pansy made her way through the teeming crowd of Hogwarts students. Suddenly she stopped. She was like a deer in the headlights. Draco, _her_ Draco was flirting with _her_ new friend Mione. Pansy felt her anger increasing tremendously. She rolled up her sleeves and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

Draco jumped into the air again. "AHH! PANSY!" He laughed nervously. "Hey, I got your drink."

Pansy snatched the drink from his grip. "Thanks." She then threw it at his face making the butter beer drip down the front of his robes.

Everyone in the Three Broomsticks gasped at the scene in front of them. Draco looked mighty pissed. No one does _that _to a Malfoy! He would have his revenge.

Draco ran after Pansy into the streets of Hogsmeade leaving behind a guilty Hermione. "Pansy!" Draco tried to catch up with Pansy. She was a really fast runner. Much faster then him, but to his luck Pansy stopped to catch her breath. She may have been fast runner but he was a cross-country runner. "Pansy! What the hell is your problem?"

Pansy spoke after a few seconds of controlling her breathing. "MY PROBLEM? My problem is the fact that you're flirting with a muggle-born when I'm your girlfriend!"

Draco's gaze softened. "Pansy…we were just playing pretend. Like we used to when we were little."

Pansy should have seen this coming. She was no seer or psychic but this was to be expected. The feeling of betrayal. One of the worst feelings an individual can experience. She felt like someone had just stabbed her in the back, leaving her all to herself cover the bloody wound oozing down her petite body, becoming a puddle. "You're right." Pansy gulped. "My feelings for you were…just pretend."

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks so much! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The same day, Pansy went to the Room of Requirements figuring no one would look for her there. She cried and cried her eyes out. She just couldn't believe it. The way Draco looked at Hermione with lust and passion made her feel so jealous inside. Draco only looked at her as a friend or sister. Nothing more. That's all she could ever be for him.

"Pansy?" said a voice.

Pansy looked up, surprised and slightly embarrassed. She knew she didn't look good right now. She felt like shit. "Hi Hermione."

Hermione sat down next to Pansy on the cold-tiled floor. From where she sat she took a good look around the room. She assumed that since Pansy was feeling so sad that she requested a depressing room with pictures of broken-hearted portraits, candles dimly lit, roses dying and mirrors smashed. It was pretty dark.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Liked." corrected Pansy. She pulled her knees closer to her chest for comfort.

Hermione just stared at Pansy. She felt so helpless and felt a little bit like this was her entire fault. "I'm sorry…I should have done something."

Pansy shook her head. "I'm not angry with you Hermione. It's not your fault that you look good." Pansy smiled lightly. "It's Malfoy and his damn hormones."

Both the girls laughed, but the laughter died down and was followed by the sickening sound of silence.

"You must be enjoying this." said Pansy in a bitter tone. Pansy looked up and met Hermione's gaze. "Seeing a Slytherin cry. Seeing a hurt and vulnerable Slytherin."

Hermione wasn't exactly sure how to respond to the harsh remark. She wrapped her arm around Pansy's shoulders. "I'm not enjoying it. Besides, you're not like all the other Slytherins. There's some good inside of you."

"That's not true." Pansy immediately thought of how she was using Hermione and leading Harry on. "I don't think I can ever be a good person. I'm not capable of it."

"That's complete rubbish Pansy! I know for a fact that you are a good person because you're letting me be your friend." Hermione smiled warmly at her.

Pansy didn't know what to say. This was all very new to her. Usually Draco and, sometimes Blaise, would be the one hugging and comforting her but instead he's the one who caused her the pain and grief… Pansy wiped her eyes with the tissue she was holding in her right hand. "Thanks." She muttered to Hermione. Pansy said it so quietly she wasn't sure whether Hermione had heard it or not.

Favorably, Hermione did hear it. "Don't mention it."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When it was staring to get dark, Pansy and Hermione both went their separate ways to their common rooms. Pansy didn't understand how Hermione good be so nice and caring. "Must be a muggleborn thing." She thought to herself.

Just as Pansy stepped into the Slytherin common room she saw someone get up from the couch and walk towards her. "Pans-"

"Don't fucking talk to me!" Pansy said angrily walking past him. She was clearly not in the mood to socialize, yet alone socialize with him. The bad guy.

"Come on Pansy. Can't we just talk about this? I know I upset you." replied Draco.

Pansy snorted. "Damn right you did."

"Okay, okay I get that I hurt you but you don't have to be so bitchy about it!" Draco was now starting to grow angry and impatient which was not a good thing. He was aware of his fiery temper and he knew that it scared Pansy. When he yelled, she told him once that he sounded like both their fathers. Draco _never_ wanted to be like Mr. Parkinson or his own dad. Never ever.

"Fuck off!" yelled Pansy not really caring if she woke anyone up. She stomped up the stairs like a little child having a temper tantrum. She knew she was acting improper and like a baby but she honestly didn't care at the moment.

"Parkinson!" yelled Draco. He saw her march angrily up the stairs. "Shit!" Draco kicked the chair closest to him. He had screwed up with his best friend. The only person who truly understood him. The only person he could really talk to.

Pansy and Draco had their share of fights before, like this one time when they were five where Draco hid Pansy's favorite porcelain doll Vanessa in his manor and Pansy ended up crying to Mrs. Malfoy. Draco got in a lot of trouble for that, but none were as serious as this one because this fight included an issue that the pair of best friends vowed would never happen to them. Being more then friends. Pansy was struggling with that fact greatly and it sucked.

The next morning…

Pansy didn't want to get up and go to class. She just wanted to stay in her cozy, warm bed forever.

"Hey are you coming to breakfast?" asked Nikki as she put the finishing touches on her make-up.

"No, do you mind bringing me something?"

"It's fine." Nikki gave Pansy a cryptic smile. "I can get Malfoy to bring you up a little something something."

Pansy closed her eyes. She was kind of thankful that none of her friends knew about what happened in Hogsmeade. Nevertheless, there was a part of her that didn't want to see or talk to Draco, ever.

"That does it!" thought Pansy. With one swift hand motion, she succeeded in pulling the covers off from her petite body. She got changed into her Slytherin school robes. Pansy smirked as she looked at her stunning reflection in the mirror. She wasn't going to see Draco today because she was going to be a rebel and skip.

Pansy was on her way to the grounds when she heard her name being called. She stopped and turned around on her heel. "Potter! What a pleasure to see you again." She smiled.

Harry without a doubt wasn't used to Pansy and her Slytherin ways. Watching his shoes he looked quite uncomfortable. "I heard what you're doing to Hermione. That's-that's really kind of you Pansy."

Pansy loved complements and flattery. It made her feel more superior then she already was. "Ah well, I feel terrible for doing all those things to her and I wanted to make it up to her."

Harry smiled at Pansy. She was really sweet about this. He knew Pansy did some things to Hermione in the past and it was good to hear that she regretted it. "You know what Pansy? Why don't you and I got get some coffee some time? I mean, only if you are interested of course." He quickly added before looking back to the oh so interesting floor.

Pansy's mind screamed out loud victory but she stayed cool on the outside. "I think that's a great idea." She smirked. "How about now? Let's escape for a while."

Harry shrugged. "Why not!" He didn't feel like going to his classes either. Besides, when would something like this with Pansy ever come up again? Well, unless of course they went on another date but Harry knew he was pushing it too much.

Yep. Pansy Parkinson was definitely something.

**A/N: Hey Guys! First of all, thank you all soooo much for the reviews! I loooooooove them like always! Everyone, well almost everyone has been so supportive and it makes me feel all warm inside lol…Anyway , hope you liked this chapter I know it's short but I will make it up to you. Please read and review! You know you guys want to! Hit that button and leave a message!**

**Love, sugarbabe1 **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pansy and Harry were casually chatting in Madame Puddifoot's Teashop. Pansy found herself actually enjoying the conversation. Harry was a little on the shy side at first, but after Pansy stopped with the I-just-love-to-make-you-squirm act, he really opened up to her about almost everything. She noticed immediately that he was a different kind of guy. He was definitely not a bad-ass like Draco was.

Pansy could talk about books, music, art and just about everything she never talked about with other people. Even about stuff people even didn't know she liked.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall above his head and noticed the time. It read ten forty-five. "Wow! I can't believe it's been two hours _already_."

"Yeah I know. Time really flew by." commented Pansy.

"It sure did." Harry chuckled. "I can't believe we're skipping classes." Normally Harry was one for trouble, just like his father, but missing his classes just made him feel a little bit guilty. Ron and Hermione would probably worry about him.

Pansy grinned. "Are you telling me that this is your first time skipping?"

Harry tried not to look and sound nervous. "Yeah…it is." He felt a bit ashamed. He was probably blowing his chances with Pansy.

"Wow. This has been like my…well; let's just say I skip a lot." Pansy smiled. "So what's it like?"

"What's it like skipping?" asked Harry confused.

Pansy shook her head and smiled. "No, what's it like being the chosen one? Having everyone know your name and being recognized everywhere? Do you love it?" She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Harry hesitated. He didn't know if he could really trust Pansy but the way she looked and paid attention to what he had to say made him feel like he was catching up on the good times with an old friend. "Not really. It gets old and annoying pretty fast."

Pansy sighed deeply. "I wish I was famous."

"Why?" Harry asked interested in what Pansy's answer would be and where this conversation was going.

"I just…I think it would be pretty great to live life as a celebrity. You can do anything you want, people love you and the best part is you have all this money to spend." Pansy had a funny grin on her face. She thought of all the (highly regarded) shopping sprees she could have.

Harry stared into her brown eyes. "I think you already are a celebrity, Pansy."

"What?"

"You're a celebrity at Hogwarts. Think about it. You always do what you want, hence how we're skipping now. You're popular and well-liked at school, and you come from a good wealthy family." explained Harry.

Pansy seemed unfazed. "You forgot about dysfunctional."

"W-what do you mean?" stammered Harry.

"My family's also dysfunctional." added Pansy. "My mom's famous for being an over-protective mother and for sleeping around." Pansy's eyes started to get watery. "She thinks I don't know about it but it's so obvious. My older brother is never home. I think he uses work and his girlfriend as an excuse to escape. And my dad, well…where to start." She met Harry's gaze once again. "I hate his guts."

"Pansy I had no idea…" Harry said softly.

Pansy fought off her tears. "Just don't tell anyone. Please don't."

"I won't. You have my word on that." Harry gave Pansy a small smile. Although, deep inside he was confused as hell. What was it with girls and crying? The last time he was here was when he was with Cho, and that didn't go over so well. Cho was like a human hosepipe.

"We should probably be heading back now." Pansy stood up to leave.

"But I thought we were planning to spend the whole day together?" said Harry. "Unless, you don't want to, because we can go back if you like."

Pansy smiled sweetly. "Do you want to go to Honeydukes? Candy always makes me feel better."

"Yeah, sure." Harry stood up to leave as well. Once they paid for their drinks Harry spoke again. "You sounded like a child when you said candy makes you feel better." He really liked seeing this side of Pansy.

Pansy giggled. "Well, it does!" She raised her eyebrows for emphasis. "I'm also a kid at heart so maybe that's why." She couldn't deny it. Sometimes she didn't act like the 'proper lady' that she should be.

They both laughed as they continued on their journey to escape the evil clutches of reality. Like Pansy's brother once told her, 'Sometimes fantasy can be better then reality.'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that day, Pansy and Tracey were both in the girls' dorm talking. Pansy was sitting cross-legged on her bed, while Tracey was finishing up today's assigned DADA homework, which Pansy sincerely vowed she would catch up on later.

"So you guys talked about your family life?" asked Tracey.

Pansy giggled as she nodded her head getting all excited. "Yep. It was _great_."

Tracey tried again. "Harry, as in Harry Potter? The chosen one? You and Harry talked about your family life?" She said it more to herself than to Pansy. "In Madame Puddifoot's Teashop, while drinking a cup of coffee?"

"Yes Tracey, for the third billionth time. Jeez, is it so damn hard to believe?"

Tracey gave her the 'Duh' look.

"I get your point. A really great guy actually likes me because of me, not because of my body or how loaded my family is. That's weird right? Is that what you're trying to say? Pansy felt a bit hurt by this. Yes she knew she was a total bitch at times but that didn't mean that she didn't want to find Mr. Right. She wanted to fall in love…sometime. Maybe this was the right time.

Tracey grabbed her hand trying to make her point. "No, that's not what I meant Pansy. I'm sure he really likes you…"

"But?"

"What do you mean, but?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "There was _so_ a but right there. I just know it."

"Okay. Yes, he likes you but all I'm trying to say is, keep in mind a certain best friend of yours. Draco."

"Ugh, Draco!" Pansy said his name as if he tasted bad. She changed her position and lay down on the bed. "I've been trying to avoid him. I screwed up Trace. Well I usually do screw up but this time…it's _bad_." She changed back to her previous position. "I've never let myself need anybody. Ever! Not since my mom well…my parents are on the verge of becoming a divorced couple, right?"

Tracey nodded her head urging Pansy to continue.

"The thing about Draco is…I need him more then ever. Even though he hurt me _really_ bad…he's my best friend. I need him back in my life Trace. It's just my heart won't let me because he'll hurt me again."

Tracey put her quill down and abandoned her homework for Pansy. She sat down next to her on the bed. "You don't know that. Besides…he needs you too Pansy. He's been very miserable without your company. I've also noticed he doesn't seem to be hanging out with Crabble and Goyle as much."

"Blaise told me it was because of the pressure of becoming a Death Eater. It's something his father wants him to do." explained Pansy as she sat there, twiddling her thumbs.

"That explains a lot." Tracey looked over to her left at Pansy She had a calculating look on her face.

"Yes?" Pansy asked, knowing Tracey wanted to tell her something.

"I just think you should remember the Christmas ball your family is hosting next week." said Tracey. She was, of course, very excited for it. She had her robes picked out and knew how she was doing her hair. The only thing left to do was work up the courage to invite Terry to come.

Pansy frowned. "I forgot all about that. Oops…my bad!" Pansy said innocently.

Tracey snorted. "Pansy we need to close in on the Mudblood slut. I want Terry and me to go to the ball as a couple. I want Terry to see Hermione as a filthy whore!" Tracey was now seething with rage.

"Whoa calm down girl. Take a chill pill while you're at it." Pansy pressed her lips together as she thought of what to do. "I'll invite Hermione to the party, as well as Harry and Ron because, knowing Hermione, she won't go unless they go. After all they are the Golden Trio!" mocked Pansy.

Tracey laughed. "Yes they are. Now what about Terry?"

Pansy smiled at her friend. "Invite him! I know its scary Tracey. It's just- you guys are talking more now so it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Yeah, I could do it. But Pansy? Do your parents mind that you invited non-purebloods and a_ Weasley_ to the Parkinson Manor?" Tracey looked certainly rigorous. "My parents would surely cut off my head and place it on a platter."

Pansy nodded her head sadly. Her parents weren't nearly as generous as Tracey's parents were. Pansy would be crucified after the party, however, that would be a risk she would just have to take. She wouldn't want Tracey to get mad at her. "Yeah, they'll be upset but I guess I'll just have to explain myself."

"Good luck."

"Hmm, thanks." Pansy said sarcastically.

Just at that moment Daphne, Nikki and Millicent sauntered into the dorm room. Nikki was laughing at something Daphne had just said. Nikki had always been closet to Daphne out of the group. The same way Tracey was to Pansy. That left Millicent to be the odd one out, or the pawn.

Daphne smirked. "Ah, Parkinson. I've been looking all over for you." She put her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?"

"Hanging out." replied Pansy.

Daphne cocked an eyebrow. "Uh huh, yeah right. So I hear your family's hosting the Christmas Ball this year? I think my invitation must have gotten lost. So…I was wondering when it would show up again?"

"Maybe Pansy's owl did it on purpose." suggested Millicent.

Daphne slowly turned to look at Millicent giving her a 'You're not helping' look.

Pansy couldn't help but snigger. The scene in front of her was quite comical. Daphne scrunched up her face in anger. Daphne did always have a way with Millicent by treating her like something she stepped in.

"So what's the verdict Parkinson? Am I invited?" asked Daphne trying to keep her cool.

Pansy knew she couldn't say no. "Sure you can come. Hey, bring a date if you like!"

"Oh I will thanks." Daphne replied back rather rudely. "I've already got a date, so technically that means I was already invited…but you know I just wanted to ask you first because you're the host." Daphne let out a high-pitched laugh. "You'll never guess who I'm going with? Actually I change my mind, don't guess. I'll tell you!" She paused making her audience in the room feel the suspense. I'm going with Draco Malfoy!"

Tracey's eyes widened. "YOU ARE?"

"Yeah, I am. Tell her Bullstrode."

Millicent obeyed Daphne's command. "She's going with Draco Malfoy."

"He asked her yesterday." added Nikki.

"Damn right he did." Daphne winked at Pansy.

Pansy wanted nothing more then to slap Daphne, murder her and piss on her ashes. Of course that would be highly unethical and she would probably be sentenced to Azkaban. Pansy had no other choice then to take the high-road. "Excuse me, I have to go somewhere." She brushed past the three of them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Pansy walked around the same floor twice. The portraits she passed by gave her concerned looks. She was desperately trying to get rid of her negative energy and at the same time, over-analyze the whole Daphne and Draco date drama.

"Damn it! Why did I have to invite her!" yelled Pansy, to no one in particular.

Although, a group of people in particular did hear Pansy's loud venting. "Invite who?" said Ron.

Pansy blushed. This was a little embarrassing. "Hi!" She smiled meekly as they walked over to her. "What are you guys doing over here?"

"Uh…" started Hermione. "Ronald and I have Prefect duty tonight and Harry is just helping of course!"

Pansy had a sneaking suspicion they were up to something. She nodded to what Hermione had told her but she couldn't shake off the uncanny feeling that was building inside her.

"What were you talking about before?" asked Ron curiously. He knew it was none of his business but the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Oh_ that_!" Pansy laughed nervously. She looked around and hoped for a distraction but since she didn't see anything, she had no other choice but to tell them the truth. Clearly, today she had poor selection of choices. It was _not_ her day. "My family's hosting a Christmas Ball this year. The families of Slytherin children all take turns and this year it's my family's turn. So I'm sort of pissed at myself because I said yes to this girl-I don't really get along with…"

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Daphne Greengrass."

"How did you know?" Pansy wondered how long they had been standing there for.

Harry laughed. "You're always giving her pure cut-eye in class."

Pansy couldn't deny it. "True." She walked closer to the golden trio and cleared her throat in a professional manner. "Usually only the cool people are invited but I guess you guys could come too." She shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Wait-what?" said Ron. "You're inviting us-"He made a motion with his hand pointing to the three of them. "To a Slytherin Christmas ball?" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to be dreaming.

"Yes…" Pansy saw the surprised look on Ron's face and, as if she could read minds, she said, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. It's completely optional."

"No, we'll come!" beamed Harry. "It sounds fun and it could be helpful for us…" Harry exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione. He then smiled back at Pansy. He did want to come to the ball.

"It's quite interesting actually. Usually some major drama happens at these events." Pansy laughed remembering one time when Draco and Blaise spiked the punch bowl. The three of them rolled around laughing at all the tipsy adults. "So I'll owl you guys the information and stuff. So um…I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

When Pansy was out of ear-shot, Ron glared at Harry. He was furious. "ARE YOU CRAZY? WE'LL GET BLOODY MURDERED!" Ron took a breath. "Plus if my parents knew I was attending one of these things…"

"Don't worry about your parents just yet Ron." said Harry. He smirked at his friends. The smirking habit had grown onto him just like Pansy had. "It won't be like that. We will be undercover."

"Undercover?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Yes, we'll be under the invisibility cloak. Of course we'll have to explain that to Pansy before hand but it's the safest way to go to the Christmas ball."

Ron let out a deep sigh. "Okay fine! I don't understand why you two want to go so badly."

Hermione patted Ron's head in a friendly and playful manner. "To see Pansy. She's really nice Ron. You should give her a chance." Hermione had to admit that becoming friends with Pansy was a **lot** easier then she expected. Plus ,she secretly loved the attention she had been getting from all the boys at Hogwarts. They now were smiling at her in the corridors and they wouldn't make fun of her in class.

The three friends started to make their way back to Gryffindor tower. "Hey Harry?" said Ron breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" answered Harry.

"What is it with you and Slytherins? I mean this year you have become obsessed with Malfoy _and_ Parkinson." Ron had this question on his mind for a while now but he kept forgetting to ask it.

Harry smiled. "Ron, haven't you ever heard of the saying keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer?"

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the next chappie. I hope you like it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Parkinson Manor; what wonderful sight it was. Pansy truly missed it. Although her family life could be relatively hectic, Pansy did have some lovely memories of her childhood. Especially with her brother. They used to be really close, despite the three-year age difference, but when Zachary hit puberty that's when things changed for the worse. He was 'too cool' to hang with his little sister in public. Pansy scoffed at the memory as she struggled with carrying her trunk up to the front entrance. She looked confused. Where were the house elves? Her back was killing her.

Pansy finally heaved her trunk up the final step.

"Phew!" She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. "Here goes nothing."

Pansy opened the door and made her way inside the familiar household. "Hello? Anyone home?" Her voice echoed throughout the home.

"Pansy!" greeted Mrs. Parkinson. Mrs. Parkinson was fairly short, just like Pansy was. She had short dark hair that was tied up into a tight bun and wore bohenim-style robes. She grinned as she embraced her daughter in a long, bone-crushing hug. "Come in, come in."

Pansy liked the feeling of being in her mother's arms. It made her feel like she was actually loved. On the other hand, her mother on occasions could be so self-absorbed and a total neat freak.

"Uh…mum, where are the house elves?" Pansy did not want to carry her trunk up the stairs.

Mrs. Parkinson laughed. "Oh sorry sweetie pie they've been busy all day long getting everything in order for the Christmas ball. We do need to show everyone that the Parkinson's can throw a successful Christmas ball, just as well as the Malfoy's can." Mrs. Parkinson had a smug look on her face.

"Oh." Pansy was disappointed. "Where are dad and Zack?"

"Your father is in the study and Zack is with his girlfriend somewhere." hollered Mrs. Parkinson as she made her way into another room leaving Pansy alone to carry her heavy trunk.

Pansy looked up at the stairs terrified. "Oh boy!"

After the exhausting trip up the stairs, Pansy collapsed on her bed in her messy bedroom. Even though Pansy's mother was a neat freak, Pansy purposely told her not to touch anything in her room or else she would kill herself. Okay, so Pansy wouldn't really kill herself but she found complaining, whining and being over-dramatic always played up to her advantage. Pansy's thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Pansy said loudly.

Mr. Parkinson stepped into view. He was a plump man with piercing blue eyes that were very much intimidating. He wore jet-black robes. "Hi." He started. He was never really good at ice-breakers.

From where Pansy laid on her bed she could smell the alcohol on her dad's breath. He had probably been drinking while he was in the study. "Hey dad."

"I received an owl from Professor Snape. He seems to be sincerely concerned about your grades. He told me you've been skipping your classes." Mr. Parkinson addressed the serious issue with a stern approach.

Pansy looked away from her furious-looking father. "I wasn't skipping. I just haven't been feeling well lately."

Mr. Parkinson scoffed. "You'd expect me to believe that?"

Pansy sat up straight. "Dad I'm your daughter! Of course you're supposed to believe me!" She gave her father a disgusted look. "You know when you walked into my room, I thought you were going to ask me how school has been, but instead your asking me whether I've been skipping or not! This frankly, is really none of your business!"

Mr. Parkinson's jaw tightened due to the emotion of anger over-taking him. He walked closer to Pansy giving her his most intimidating look he could muster up. He could smell her fear.

Pansy wondered how her parents fell in love and got married. She knew her mother was currently unhappy now, that's why she had 'sleepovers' or 'worked late' with Mr. Nott.

Mr. Parkinson slapped Pansy hard across the face. It wasn't much of a surprise since Pansy knew it was coming. "Don't talk to me like that Pansy!"

As soon as his back faced the other way Pansy muttered, "I can talk to you any way I like." Luckily for her Mr. Parkinson didn't hear that comment. Pansy rubbed her cheek. It hurt like a bitch.

Pansy's ears perked up as she heard a faint tapping sound on her window sill. It was a white snowy owl. Pansy jumped off her bed, opened the window and petted the owl. She then proceeded to read the letter.

_**Pansy**_

_**Hi Pansy how are you? I'm at Ron's house now but we're still coming to the ball…under an invisibility cloak. I hope you understand that it's for our own protection. Hope to see you soon.**_

_**Harry **_

Pansy took out her favorite quill (that said Parkinson on it) and wrote back.

_**Harry**_

_**Hey, how long are you staying at Ron's house? Is Hermione there too? Tell her I say hi and ask her what she's planning to wear on the night. Tell her I recommend purple for her.**_

_**Pansy**_

_**P.S. Oh by the way I understand why. Lates!**_

Pansy watched Hedwig fly out the window. She stared out the window which overlooked the street she lived on. It was getting dark and the streets lamps were sparsely lit. She remembered this one time where Draco surprised her in the middle of the night. She got up and opened the window for him and they talked about his father for what seemed like hours. Pansy liked that side of Draco which rarely anyone knew existed.

There was yet another knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Pansy said rather impatiently.

"Hey sis." greeted Zachary stepping into the bedroom.

"Hi Zack!" Pansy said cheerfully. "Sup with you?"

"Nothing much. I was just hoping you could do me a… favor."

Pansy rolled her eyes. Her brother was always asking for favors. "Okay, what is it?" She and Zachary looked quite similar. They both had dark hair and dark eyes. The only difference was he was much, much taller.

Zachary said, "I need to borrow some money for my date tonight with Hillary. It's really urgent, that's why I'm asking Pans."

Pansy laughed and walked over to her trunk to get out some left over holiday money. "Mum and Dad wouldn't give you any money?"

"Nope! Dad's furious so I thought it would be wise not to ask him just yet. Thanks, I'll pay you back." Zachary said as Pansy handed him the money.

"Okay." Pansy said knowing that he wouldn't pay her back. He'd probably forget on purpose. After all, Zachary Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin. All Slytherins are cunning.

Just as Zachary was about to leave he turned around and asked, "How's Draco?" Zachary had always liked Draco. They both had a lot in common, such as being good with the ladies, extremely cocky, outgoing and protective of Pansy.

"Uh…he's good." replied Pansy. She didn't want to talk about what _really_ happened, with her brother. "He's bringing Daphne Greengrass to the Christmas ball."

"Oh." Zachary gave Pansy a questioning glance. "Are you okay with that?"

Pansy was stunned. Since when did her brother care about her love life? Better yet her non-existent love life. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Daphne's quite…" Pansy had the urge to say a certain B word that rhymed with witch, but she restrained her anger and instead said,

"….Something." She laughed nervously.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day after was the Christmas ball. The Parkinson Manor looked absolutely flawless with all of the Christmas decorations they put up. The Christmas tree especially looked great because of the fact that it was real. Mr. Parkinson himself had to go off into the woods and cut the tree down! To add some entertainment to the ball, the Parkinson's had hired a fake Santa to entertain the children while the adults had their precious grown-up time.

Pansy looked gorgeous as usual. She was wearing a red dress from a store called FX. Pansy knew the guests would automatically question her taste, but Hermione was going to be wearing a dress too, so Pansy wanted Hermione to feel more comfortable at the ball. To finish off the look, Pansy wore her hair half-up half-down style.

So far there was no sign of Draco and Daphne. Knowing Daphne, she would want a nice grand entrance so everyone could see that she was with a Malfoy. Even though Pansy didn't have a date she was the host and it was her job to mingle with everyone. Witches and Wizards of all ages.

Pansy's eyes roamed for some Hogwarts students. She quickly spotted Tracey holding hands with a shy Terry. Pansy observed that they made a really cute couple. She smiled happily and walked over to them. "Hi guys!"

Tracey smiled. She wore a turquoise dress robe. "Pansy, hey!" She hugged her friend. "You know Terry Boot?" She motioned to the guy standing next to her in the dark blue dress robe.

"Yes I do." Pansy waved at Terry. "Welcome to my lovely Manor!"

"Yes it is very lovely." replied Terry as he observed his surroundings. "Uh Pansy where's your washroom?"

"Oh it's just upstairs. It's straight down the hall so you won't miss it."

"Thank you." Terry gave Tracey a quick smile and walked up the spiral staircase.

"Isn't he the best-looking Ravenclaw you've ever seen?" gushed Tracey. "I really like him."

"That's great, Trace." Pansy was happy for her friend that she found someone for a change that wasn't sorted into Slytherin house. Pansy knew that sort of thing took guts. Some of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws wouldn't be happy about the idea of Tracey and Terry going out.

"So Granger's coming right? I told Terry she was coming and he looked pleased about it." Tracey pretended to throw-up. "I don't even know why he would be pleased to see his tutor. All she does is help him with his school work. It's a completely meaningless relationship."

Pansy laughed. "Maybe they're good friends."

Tracey's eyes went dark. "I hope they're not. Terry_ cannot_ be friends with a Mudblood." With that comment Tracey walked off, leaving a perplexed Pansy.

Pansy stood in the same spot for a while thinking about Tracey's words. She seemed different. More, evil, then her usual self. Pansy shrugged, abandoning the thought and started walking again when she bumped into what appeared to be thin-air. "What the-?" She trailed off.

"Its us." whispered Harry.

"Oh…follow me over here." Pansy walked off to a corner where no one could really see her. Pansy turned her back to the party so no one would see her talking- to what must look like herself.

"Thanks for coming. Seriously though, you guys aren't planning to hide under that thing for the whole night are you?"

"No only for a couple of minutes." answered Ron. "It's pretty squishy in here."

"Not for long." Hermione appeared.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron was flabbergasted but he liked what Hermione was wearing. He could feel his heart racing faster and possibly some drool roll down his chin.

"Mione you look so pretty." Pansy looked her up and down noticing that she was wearing a dark purple dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She also wore here hair in a fancy- up do style. Pansy hugged Hermione. "Come on let's go get something to drink. You boys alright?"

"Yeah." was the reply. Harry and Ron both watched Pansy and Hermione link arms and walk off.

"They're becoming fast friends." noted Ron.

"Remember Ron its called acting." Harry watched Pansy's eyes light up with excitement as she talked to Hermione. "Pansy looks beautiful."

"Uh huh." said Ron absent-mindedly. His mind was on someone else. "Hermione looks beautiful too."

Meanwhile, Pansy was introducing her new friend to her parents, who had just finished having a conversation with the Zabini's.

"Mum, Dad! This is Hermione. Hermione these are my parents." said Pansy using her most polite tone of voice.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione shook both their hands.

Pansy had the urge to snigger. If her parents knew that they just touched a muggle-born they would surely flip out and cause a scene. Then it would be like a real party.

"Hello, Hermione." said Mrs. Parkinson in the sweetest voice she could muster. "Are your parents here?"

Pansy and Hermione looked at each other and silently panicked.

"Actually they're on a business trip in… Canada!" lied Hermione. "They've been very busy lately with all the work that they have to do."

"I love Canada. It's quite breath-taking there." said Mr. Parkinson. "Which province are they in?"

Hermione thought very quickly of her limited-knowledge of Canadian geography. "Ontario. Yes, they're in Ontario."

"I see." Mr. Parkinson looked at Hermione suspiciously. He sensed something different. "What do they do to make a day's living?"

"Oh look, Mr. Nott and Theodore just arrived!" Pansy said pointing them out as a distraction. It was defiantly Hermione's lucky night tonight.

Mrs. Parkinson giggled, which (luckily) went unnoticed by Mr. Parkinson. "I've got to ask Matthew about his visit to Azkaban! Getting released is a huge deal and you know…I just need to know all the details of his er…excursion!" She skipped off happily.

"Well Dad, Hermione and I are going to go find Millicent and Nikki. See you later!" Pansy linked arms with Hermione again. "That was a close one. Good thing my mom is really into Mr. Nott, or we both would have been goners."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o

Harry had his invisibility cloak off. He was in the washroom, so as far he was concerned he was safe from anyone recognizing him. He looked in the mirror trying to figure out what to do with all the deatheater parents. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he forgot to lock the door and noticed Tracey smirking at him. "Whoa, you scared the hell out of me."

Tracey smirked coyly and shrugged her shoulders. "It's just me. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or something." Oh boy, if Harry only knew what she was planning to do with him.

"You're Tracey, right?"

"Yep, that would be me."

Harry nodded slowly wondering why she was still standing there. "If you're looking for Terry, he's probably in the other washroom."

"I'm well aware of my boyfriend's where abouts. I wanted to talk to YOU about something important."

Harry who was a little taken back by this, nodded again and pointed to Tracey to lock the door. After Tracey did what instructed he asked, "So what's so important that you wanted to tell me?" The washroom was quite spacious but that didn't make the awkwardness go away.

"It's about Pansy Parkinson." Tracey looked Harry in the eye to watch his facial expression. He looked deeply concerned.

Harry gulped. "What about her?

"Well, Potter…I don't really know how to say this." Tracey paused for a while and then inhaled deeply before she continued. "You and Pansy are getting pretty close right?"

Harry nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah we are. She's really great."

In a very bored and uninterested tone Tracey replied, "Right." With a fake smile she added. "Well then it's pretty important that you know some things about Pansy first."

"What is it?" Harry hoped Pansy hadn't figured their plan out. That would be bad.

"Pansy's not the girl who you think she is." said Tracey.

Harry waited for Tracey to say more but she remained quiet and still. "That's it?"

Tracey shook her curly hair. "No, of course not, you dumbass! There's way more." She smirked evilly. "Look, Pansy's just not the cute, dimpled girl you skip school with okay? She's pure evil. Just like her parents which I'm sure you know _all_ about. She likes to mess with people's lives, just for the fun of it."

For two minutes or so Harry seemed in deep thought and when Tracey started to lose her patience he finally said something. "Why are you telling me this?" He looked at his hands.

Tracey sensed his uneasiness. She placed a hand on his. "I just thought you should know before you two start a _real_ relationship."

Harry shook his head clearly pissed off by Tracey's words. "You do realize that Pansy is one of your best friends? You're supposed to say nice things about her right? Not all this…crap you're telling me now!"

"Believe what you want Potter, all I'm doing is simply telling the truth. I'm telling it because I know Pansy. I love her, but sometimes she's way out of line. I tell you this because I want you to know that you're not dealing with a cheery fun girl, but with someone who can be completely the opposite of that." Tracey gave Harry a light smile. "I only want to prepare you for the worst thing that could happen to you. And Daphne agrees with me on this."

"And what's that?" Harry asked now getting a little bit angry. He didn't believe her because Tracey Davies tended to be a lying bitch that only liked to manipulate people.

"You're falling in love…and she's screwing you over." Tracey looked at Harry directly in the eye and gave him a supportive smile. "I'm not saying to break things off with her, or whatever you guys have, but remember this when you decide to become boy and girlfriend. I'm just trying to save you the heartache." Tracey left the washroom, leaving Harry alone to think about everything she just said. Her sweet smile turned into a devilish grin because Pansy just saw her.

From where Pansy sat on the fake Santa's lap she witnessed an evil-looking Tracey followed by a bewildered Harry who quickly remembered to conceal his identity by hiding under his invisibility cloak.

"Ms. Parkinson?" The fake Santa said uneasily. "You need to tell me what you want for Christmas. We have a line-up."

The little kids in line were getting impatient and restless. One rude boy said to Pansy, "Aren't you a little too old to sit on Santa's lap." The boy instantly reminded Pansy of Draco when he was that same age.

"No! I'm a kid at heart." To showcase her immaturity Pansy stuck her tongue out at the rude boy. Okay, so maybe she was too old for Santa but Pansy needed to feel young again. She wanted to familiarize herself with the feeling of hope again. "Santa, I know this may be unusual but what I would really like for Christmas is…" Pansy whispered into Santa's ear. "All I want for Christmas is to be with Draco."

The fake Santa at first looked confused but then he smiled widely. "Ah, young love. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Santa." Pansy planted a kiss on his cheek. She giggled at how childish she was behaving. In a way it felt nice; being a child meant you had no worries. You were so carefree and innocent. There was no drama.

As Pansy got off Santa's lap Santa chanted, "Ho, ho, who's next?"

Pansy knew there was going to be some serious drama as she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom. Her hand was on the door knob when she realized it was locked. Pansy smirked. She knew Tracey was in her bedroom. Tracey had locked the door before one time when she stayed over at Pansy's for the first two weeks of summer in fifth year. "TRACEY STEPHANIE DAVIES! If you don't open this door now I will so kick your ass!"

After another half minute the door finally opened. "What?" Tracey asked annoyed as she opened the door a little, only showing her face.

Pansy pushed the door open with a loud smack. She gasped when she saw Terry desperately covering his nakedness with the sheets. Pansy turned to look at Tracey who wore a pink silk bathrobe that had the initials P.P. on the breast pocket. "Please tell me you didn't have sex in my bed?" Pansy silently prayed the answer would be no.

Tracey shrugged. "We were horny."

"Eww!" Pansy covered her ears with her hands. "Virgin in the room!"

"Wouldn't you rather have it happen here, then in your parent's bedroom? See Pansy, I am so considerate."

Pansy looked unfazed. "YOU HAD SEX IN MY BED!"

"Pansy I think you can see…I'm kind of busy right now."

Pansy took another peek at Terry's hot body. She shook her head and turned once again to Tracey. "Who are you, and what have you done to my friend?"

"Excuse me?" Tracey looked offended.

"Why did you tell Harry all these bad things about me? Don't lie to me Trace, I saw you!"

Tracey rolled her eyes. "So this is still about the great Harry Potter. Look Pansy, I don't want to be a bitch or anything but why don't you leave right now and we can have this conversation another time." Her eyes landed on a confused Terry. "I'm in the middle of something."

Terry had been watching the two girls in front of him and the longer they talked the more he was confused. "What's going on here?"

Both girls ignored him as they stood their guard glaring at the other. It was a scary sight.

Pansy sighed. "I don't care that you don't want to talk, but I do. I just want to know why?"

"Let me tell you one thing Pansy, the world doesn't revolve around you!" Tracey had wanted to say that for awhile. She hated being a follower. A second banana. She wanted to be a leader for a change.

It was like there was something that snapped inside Pansy's head. Tracey had never talked to her like that. Yes, to other guys or girls, but not to her. Not like this. It didn't make her feel any better when she saw that stupid smirk on Tracey's face. Pansy was greatly taken back by this whole exchange.

Pansy raised her hand to smack that stupid smirk off Tracey's pretty face but Tracey knew what was coming and she quickly grabbed Pansy's wrist. "Don't even think about it. That's not very ladylike. Is it, Pans?" Tracey hissed through grit teeth. Right now she was acting like a clone of Daphne.

Yanking away from Tracey she let out a loud groan of frustration and demanded, "All I want to know is why?"

Terry, who already put some clothes on while the girls were arguing, stepped into the conversation. "What's going on with you girls and Harry Potter?"

Tracey put a hand on Terry's chiseled chest and said in a childish tone, "He's Pansy's new man."

"No he's not!" Pansy replied angrily.

"Are you sure? You guys seem really cozy together?"

Pansy ignored Terry again and paid all her attention to Tracey. "Tell me."

"You want to know why I told him? He deserves the truth. I told him about the person you were, and the person you still are. You're just like me Pansy, we screw people over." Tracey ignored the shocked look on Terry's face and continued, "And Harry seems like a nice person. Well he is, considering how many lives he's saved. I wanted him to know who you really are before he decides to be your boyfriend. This is because unlike you, I do have a heart."

Pansy was just as shocked as Terry. They both watched Tracey look in the mirror while she applied eye liner. "What?" She said innocently.

Finally out of her trance, Pansy took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She knew she was going to regret this later. "You tell me that you do have a heart but actually I think it's the other way around. You have no heart, you lie, you cheat and you are so bored with your own life so you take every chance to ruin other people's lives. You are _pathetic_."

Pansy gave Terry an apologetic look and turned for the last time to Tracey. "Oh and by the way, yes Harry is a nice person but we both know that, that wasn't the reason. You're just angry that I'm close with Harry Potter, and not you. You told Harry because like I said, you love to screw with people's lives, even with mine. Your friend."

With that Pansy left her own bedroom and not even a minute later Terry followed, leaving a sad Tracey all alone still in Pansy's bathrobe. Shaking her head, Tracey's eyes went dark as she said, "Oh Pans, you're going _down_."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pansy walked all the way to her glorious and peaceful backyard. She wondered what was up Tracey's ass to make her act this way. Was it something she said? Was it something she did? Or was it something she didn't do? Pansy saw a familiar face standing on the patio. His back was towards her. Pansy scoffed, "What are YOU doing here?"

Draco turned around and couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Pansy and her red dress. "I was invited."

"Oh…right." Pansy said embarrassed. She walked forwards closer to him. "Where's Daphne? You know your _date_?"

Draco smirked. "I told her I needed some fresh-air. She's been driving me crazy, and all night long she's been using me to climb up the social ladder."

Pansy cocked an eyebrow.

"Not that way."

Pansy smiled. "I was just making sure. I wouldn't want anyone to use my best friend…even though I sort of did." Pansy lowered her head. She was ashamed of herself.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Draco as he lifted her chin up.

"We're cool right?" asked Pansy timidly.

"Yeah, we're cool." Draco smirked again.

"So I heard you haven't been hanging out with Crabble and Goyle as much. Why is that?" Pansy was curious. It was odd for Draco to abandon his body guards.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell you later."

Pansy knew that was code for 'I don't want to talk about it.'

For that reason, she kept her mouth shut about that particular topic. "I missed you."

Draco smiled. "Of course you did. Come here." He embraced Pansy in a hug. He hugged her tightly as her head rested on his chest. They stood in that position for awhile just enjoying each other's company. No one seemed to notice their absence from the Christmas ball. Draco let Pansy go. "So what's up with you? Why aren't you enjoying your own ball?"

Pansy mumbled, "Tracey."

Draco's face formed confusion. "Davies? What happened?"

"Well…she and Terry had sex in my bed, she's being a total bitch and she said some really mean things to me." Pansy pouted as Draco half listened to her and smiled as he watched her. Pansy noticed it. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do you think this is funny?"

Draco threw his hands in the air in defense. "No! I don't think this is funny at all. It's just that you look cute when you're rambling."

"I wasn't rambling."

Draco shot Pansy a 'look'. "Yes you were."

"I'm just so…she's just…UGH! She's not being herself right now." Pansy crossed her arms over her chest. Pansy usually did that whenever she was pissed at the world.

"Maybe you should talk to her." suggested Draco.

"Are you kidding? Draco I can't! When I talk to her, she doesn't answer my questions, and she's being a major pain in the ass."

"Yeah, but she's _your_ major pain in the ass. How long have you guys been friends? Since first year right? She was your first friend that was a girl."

"Actually, believe it or not, Daphne was." Pansy almost vomited in her mouth. She hated admitting that. "We bonded over fashion but then she abandoned me because she didn't like how I got your attention all the time." Pansy exhaled nosily. "I don't know if we'll be able to patch things up. Things will be different and really awkward. I've never…" Her voice cracked as she took a deep breath. "I've never had the urge to slap her before."

Draco's face turned into one of concern. "You wanted to slap her?" He then had a vision of a cat fight in the mud between Pansy and Daphne. He smirked at the blissful vision.

That went disregarded by Pansy. She looked at the ground. She felt so guilty. The look in Tracey's eyes when she had grabbed her wrist frightened her. "Yeah but she grabbed my wrist before I could smack the shit out of her."

"What on earth did she say to you so that you wanted to slap her?" asked Draco.

"I don't really remember." That was the sincere truth. Terry had been sitting on her bed with only the sheets covering his body and a confused look on his face. Pansy had been watching him and that was why she didn't remember half of the angry conversation she and Tracey shared. She couldn't help it. She was boy-crazy.

"Look, why don't we do something to keep your mind off Tracey?"

Pansy smiled up at him. "That would be nice. What did you have in mind?"

At that moment Draco did something he'd never dreamed of. Draco kissed Pansy.

After about five minutes the best friends pulled back from doing something the two of them promised and swore they'd never do.

Draco looked deep into Pansy's brown eyes trying to read her expression. The only thing he got from Pansy was her mumbling something.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Harry watched them in his cloak. His jaw dropped as he silently stood still. His jaw tightened. He really wanted to knock Malfoy out and take his place. Harry wanted to be the one kissing Pansy. Harry knew that if he did knock Malfoy out that would only draw attention to him, so the smartest thing he could so was walk sadly away from Pansy and Draco.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tracey spotted Terry standing by himself, watching all the happy couples slow dance in the center of the room. She watched him for what seemed like hours. Things were really screwed up.

Tracey had royally fucked everything. Her friendship with Pansy, and now probably her relationship with Terry. She really liked Terry. She blew it letting the green-eyed monster inside her get the best of her. Tracey walked towards Terry.

Terry looked angry. "Yes?"

Tracey put on her perfected fake smile as she heard his cold voice. "That's no way to greet your girlfriend."

"You are not my girlfriend! At least not anymore." Terry sneered as he told the harsh words that hurt her more then he probably thought it would.

Tracey smiled sadly. "Oh come on Terr Bear."

"Don't call me that!" Terry hated the nickname Tracey gave him. Ever since Pansy and Draco gave each other nicknames, Tracey insisted they should have nicknames too. Tracey's was Baby Girl and Terry's was Terr Bear. "Parkinson was right. You are pathetic."

The words hit Tracey hard. "I'm sorry Terry."

"Apparently your not." Terry was annoyed. "We are **over** Tracey."

Tracey scoffed, "Are you kidding me Terry?"

Terry looked at her as if she grew another head. "No! Have you lost your marbles or something? I just told you we are over and YOU think that I am kidding?" Terry laughed cruelly. He couldn't believe he thought this relationship would work. Terry was smart and he knew he should have known better then to date a Slytherin.

"Well can't we be friends at least!" pleaded Tracey. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Daphne lied to her.

"No way! I'm not being friends with a Slytherin bitch like you. Why can't you be nice like Pansy?" Terry walked off.

Tracey was about to explode. Why did everything always have to be about Pansy Parkinson?

**A/N: So this was the next chapter. I guess Pansy's turning a little soft huh? And Tracey is a b-i-t-c-h! Just whoa! LoL! Let's just say things are going to be a lot more interesting. Thank you to all the people that have reviewed this story. I love getting reviews! Keep them coming! Love you all! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After the Christmas Ball had ended, Pansy was given permission by her parents to stay at the Malfoy Manor for the night. The Parkinson's always trusted the Malfoy's to take care of their daughter while she was in their care. And that's exactly what the Malfoy's did. Since Pansy was Draco's best friend they treated her rather generously, especially Narcissia. She loved Pansy as if she was her own. She had a tendency to spoil Pansy with expensive jewelry whenever she visited. Pansy loved it.

Pansy and Draco both lay down on Draco's king-sized bed just staring at the ceiling in complete, utter silence. They were each thinking of the one next to them.

Draco had given Pansy a baggy, black t-shirt of his to wear while Pansy brought a pair of pink striped pajama bottoms with her. Draco wore no shirt and was only in his boxers.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Pansy softly.

Draco rolled over onto to his side closely paying attention to Pansy's actions. "What do you mean?"

Pansy twitched her mouth. "Well…what are we? Was the kiss just a spur of the moment thing? Are you just going to throw me away like you do with all the other girls you've dated in the past? Did the kiss mean anything at all to you?" Those were just a select few of the questions Pansy had in mind. There were many more. The girl defiantly thought too much.

Draco smiled, cut Pansy off by cupping her face and silenced her with a kiss. He pulled back. "It meant something to me. Pansy…you mean a lot to me. I'm not going to screw you over."

Pansy blushed scarlet. She melted at his words and touch. She was thankful that it was dark in Draco's bedroom so he wouldn't be able to see that much of her face. "So…I guess that means were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Pansy crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Uh huh." answered Draco before giving her another kiss.

Pansy smiled widely after the kiss. "Good to hear it."

Draco took note of the smile and he smirked. "Told you I was one hell of a kisser."

Pansy rolled her eyes annoyed by Draco's cockiness. "Yes you are Draco darling." She yawned. "I'm tired."

"You want to go to sleep now?" asked Draco.

Pansy nodded and yawned once again. She rolled over closer to Draco and laid her head on his chest. She let sleep guide her. Pansy was so tired that she didn't noticed Draco staying up a bit later, just watching her sleep.

As Draco watched Pansy, he thought of how lucky he was to have a meaningful relationship with this girl. Pansy was too important to him, to just sleep with and dump her. He couldn't do that to his best friend.

The next day…

Pansy woke up early in the morning and realized she wasn't in her room but in Draco's room. She looked beside her and took note that Draco wasn't even there. She ran a hand through her messy bed-hair. Was it all really a dream? Were she and Draco really a couple?

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Well…you're not sleeping now and you're no beauty at the moment." joked Draco.

Pansy gave him a loathsome glare.

Draco laughed. "Just kidding Pans." It appeared that Draco had just gotten out of the shower. His usually tame blonde hair was messy and soaking wet. He had a towel that rested dangerously low on his hips and another wrapped around his shoulders. His six-pack was visibly clear. "Like what you see?" Draco winked at Pansy.

Pansy nodded her head, her eyes not leaving Draco.

Draco laughed again. "That's what I thought." He walked over to Pansy and lovingly kissed her on the cheek. "How long are you allowed to stay for?"

"Um…" Pansy scratched her head in a manner as if it would help her think. "I'm not sure. I should be able to stay for awhile." She smirked at Draco. "My parents trust you."

"Maybe they shouldn't." Draco smirked back. "They don't know the real me."

O0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Pansy had her shower she met up with Draco at the breakfast table. The breakfast table in fact was much smaller then the dining room table. Pansy assumed it was because the Malfoy family always had important guests over for dinner and not for breakfast. Personally, she preferred the breakfast table because when you talked it didn't require one to raise their voice.

"How was your shower?" asked Draco as he took a sip of freshly brewed coffee. Draco was used to drinking coffee and tea for sometime now. Ever since his second year at Hogwarts he had become addicted to it. It was also in his Malfoy blood to devour caffeine –doze daily.

Pansy also had the addiction to caffeine. She didn't start as young as Draco did though. She started to like it in fourth year at Hogwarts. She helped herself to some more coffee. She could really use an extra-voltage dose of caffeine with the comment she had to tell Draco. "Hmm…it was disappointing."

"Why?" asked Draco concerned.

Pansy giggled, as she took a sip of coffee "Because you weren't there with me."

Draco grinned. "Pansy I didn't know you could be so naughty!" He looked up at the ceiling and raised his hands in dramatic fashion. "What have I been missing all these years?" He wondered if Pansy behaved like this with other boys. A surge of jealously ran through him.

"Obviously you've been missing something." Pansy smiled warmly at Draco. "I should say the same thing about you. I mean, I liked you and all but if I wasn't such a stupid person I could have just told you how I felt."

"Instead of using me to make Potty jealous? And Pansy, you're not stupid! You're one of the smartest witches I know." finished Draco. He saw the gloomy look on her face. "Don't worry, we had fun. Didn't we?" Draco knew he had fun pissing Potter off. There was nothing that could top that. Except…the thought of him and Pansy showering together.

Pansy smiled. "Yeah…we had fun." She paused. "I should be going home now but thanks for everything."

Draco and Pansy both stood up at the same time. They walked over to each other and shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Coffee breath." addressed Pansy. "Yummy!" She walked over to the large fireplace and took her position ready to depart.

"You'll be okay?" asked Draco. He was concerned about her safety. From experience, Pansy and floo powder did not mesh well together. She always toppled over or complained about how much dirt and dust got tangled up in her hair. Pansy was defiantly afraid to get dirty.

"Not really, but I'll manage." answered Pansy honestly, making Draco laugh. "I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" Draco said as he watched Pansy disappear from his sight. He smiled actually realizing that he was going to commit to this relationship. No matter what, Draco would do anything to make sure their relationship lasted.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pansy stumbled onto the marble tiles of the living room. "Fuck that hurts." She muttered. She feebly pushed herself up using whatever strength she had in her arm muscles. Once she was standing, Pansy stood face to face with her father. She was deeply overwhelmed by that factor. "Hi!" Pansy greeted cheekily.

Mr. Parkinson crossed his arms over his chest. "Where were you young lady?"

"I was at Draco's. Did mum not pass on the message?" asked Pansy.

"You're mother didn't come home last night from the Nott residence." replied Mr. Parkinson. "Therefore, she couldn't have _possibly _passed on the message."

Pansy thought, "Does he know?" She then said out loud, "Oh…well…sorry about that. It will not happen again." Pansy was about to make a break for her bedroom when her father instantly blocked her path. "Whoa okay, was my apology not good enough for you?"

That seemed to be the spark that lit Mr. Parkinson on fire. He pushed Pansy against the wall so her back made a loud smacking noise as it came into contact with the wall. "I work hard to keep this family together! We are suffering beneath the tide. You my dear are a Parkinson and you shall act like one even when you're not at school. Got it?" He snarled.

Pansy stared at him wide-eyed. "Was that a threat? Did you just threaten your own daughter?"

Mr. Parkinson stared at Pansy with shock. Her question seemed to have had a big effect on him because he looked ashamed of what he had done. He immediately released his hold on Pansy, "I-"

Pansy's bottom lip trembled. "This hurts me dad. The fact that I have to be perfect all the time! I've got news for you! I'M NOT! NO ONE IS!" In a softer tone she said, "I'm sorry."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pansy lay in her bed for two hours straight just thinking. She stared at her ceiling, feeling so depressed with the life she had been given. She knew that she had it better then most people in the world but having lots of money didn't guarantee her happiness. It guaranteed ego and expectations. Pansy came up with the conclusion that the name Parkinson had something to do with the problem. The name itself was automatically associated with high nobility. Therefore, Pansy was doomed to be wearing a halo for the rest of her life.

The only person that could possibly understand how she felt was Draco. If truth be told, Draco probably had higher expectations in life then Pansy because he was a Malfoy. Malfoy's were superior then the rest of the pack. Malfoy's were the best of the best.

Just then there was a knock on the door before Pansy could say anything Mr. Parkinson slowly opened the bedroom door.

"What?" snapped Pansy.

Mr. Parkinson narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "You have a visitor."

Pansy sat up anxiously. She hoped the visitor was Draco. It was hard to believe that they had just become a couple now. It felt like they had been dating forever. Pansy just assumed that feeling just happens when you practically know someone for your whole life. When she saw that the visitor was Tracey she couldn't help but feel terrified.

"I'll leave now." said Mr. Parkinson closing the door behind him.

"Hey…" Pansy said uneasily.

Tracey grinned back. "Guess what?" She clapped her hands in an excited manner. "Last night at your ball, Blaise and Daphne hooked up and now their a couple!" Tracey was acting oddly cheerful.

Pansy's jaw dropped in shock. "Blaise and Daphne?" She said in disbelief.

"Uh huh." Tracey nodded.

"Blaise and Daphne?" Pansy then thought to herself. "Blaise could do so much better." She then repeated out loud, "Blaise and Daphne?"

"Yes Pansy! Blaise and Daphne. It's hard to believe, I guess when Daphne couldn't find Malfoy she went after Blaise." explained Tracey.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "You came here after what happened last night to gossip?" She shook her head. This couldn't be happening. Tracey couldn't just do this to her.

"Actually no…" started Tracey. "I wanted to talk about our mission. You see…Granger is now a slut right? But now Terry and I are no longer a couple." Tracey could feel the water works start to come any minute now.

Pansy thought, "Jee I wonder why?"

"It's time we break her down Pansy." concluded Tracey evilly. "My brilliant idea is we throw a party for Millicent's birthday next week but we invite students from other houses too."

Pansy wasn't so sure about this brilliant idea. She tried to find a flaw in the idea. Favorably, she did. "It's impossible. We can't invite students from other Hogwarts houses into the Slytherin common room. It's not going to work! The Slytherins will be extremely pissed off!"

Tracey shook her head. "No they won't because we'll be having it in the room of requirement!"

Pansy desperately thought fast. She found another flaw. "It's not fair to Millicent if we use her birthday as an occasion to throw a wild Hogwarts party!"

"She'll love it! We've never thrown her a party before. She'll be really happy about it. Millie will feel like she's part of the group. Trust me."

"Why should I?" muttered Pansy.

"Pardon?" asked Tracey.

Pansy gave her ex-partner in crime a fake smile. "I'm down with it."

"Great." Tracey fake smiled back. It was like a competition to see who could hold up their guard the longest using fake smiles as their motive to victory.

Pansy was fighting to keep her title as Queen Bee while Tracey was slowly taking it away. It would be a cunning battle. One girl would triumph while the other fell down the Slytherin social scene.

**A/N: Hello all you lovely readers! Sorry it took awhile to post this chapter. It hasn't been edited by my fabulous beta Emma so sorry if there are any flaws in this chappie. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Christmas holidays, sadly, had come to an end. Pansy was back at Hogwarts and she wasn't happy about it. She felt awkward and uncomfortable around Tracey. She found herself not being her usual self, her talkative self anymore. She couldn't bring herself to tell the thrilled Millicent that her birthday party was a hoax. To top it all off, she was being bombarded with homework from all her classes.

The only good thing going for Pansy was Draco. She loved being with him, walking to class together, holding hands all the time, and when it was late at night they would sit on the common room couches and just talk about life. Draco would usually lay his head in her lap and she would affectingly stroke his hair.

Pansy was outside on the grounds waiting for Draco to arrive. They were going to study together but, knowing what Draco was like, studying would be just an excuse to make-out with her, which, of course, Pansy didn't mind at all.

"Hi Pansy!" Blaise said, sitting down next to Pansy, making himself more comfortable as he stretched out his long legs.

"Blaise! What are you doing here?" demanded Pansy.

"Oh right, I knew I came here for a reason." replied Blaise making Pansy roll her eyes. Blaise was starting to act like Neville Longbottom more and more each day. The next thing you know Blaise and Neville will become best mates. Pansy smiled at that thought as Blaise continued to speak. "Malfoy told me to tell you that he's running late, because Snape wants to discuss something important with him."

Pansy nodded knowingly, her smile fading away from her pale face. "He's joined, hasn't he?"

Blaise looked at Pansy with a blank expression. "Joined what?"

"The deatheaters!" yelled Pansy making some first year Gryffindor students jump in the air and run.

"Yeah, he has." answered Blaise sadly giving Pansy a kind-hearted look. "He wants to protect you from it all. From himself."

"I don't _need _to be protected!" scoffed Pansy. She sat up straight, resembling true outer confidence. "I can take care of myself perfectly."

Blaise chuckled. "I know you can. You've always been tough." He smiled at her.

Pansy smiled back at him. "Thanks." She changed the subject, since talking about death eaters in public was not such a smart idea. If they kept that up, there'd be no more students on the grounds.

"So you and Daphne, huh?" She frowned at the thought.

On the other hand, Blaise grinned widely, looking quite goofy in Pansy's opinion. "Yeah, she's great. She's a sex kitten." Blaise smirked.

Pansy looked revolted as she looked away from Blaise. "I didn't need to hear that."

"I know but I had to say it to annoy you.," laughed Blaise. He always had fun teasing Pansy. Pansy was like a little sister to him. He felt like he had to protect her and be on her side whenever she and Draco fought. Now that Draco and Pansy are a couple, that really shouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Ha, you're funny!" mocked Pansy sarcastically.

"That I am!" Blaise, then rolled his eyes. This conversation really wasn't going anywhere. "I should probably head back now. Don't want to keep Daphne waiting." He gave Pansy a friendly hug before departing. "Bye!"

"Bye Blaise!" Pansy said as she watched him walk back inside Hogwarts..

Pansy sat still hoping Draco would show up any minute now. No one would dare to stand her up! As Pansy sat there, she realized this was the same tree she fell asleep under that one time where Daphne really upset her. She smiled as she remembered how Harry kicked her shoe to see if she was okay. Good times. Thinking of Harry, he was walking along with his hands in his robe pockets and a look of deep concentration on his face. Pansy watched as Harry kicked some pebbles in a frustrated and stubborn manner.

Being the curious girl she was, Pansy got up and went to go find out what was wrong, "Hey Harry!" She said a little too cheerfully.

Harry looked up and saw a smiling Pansy standing in front of him. "Come to screw me over again?" He snarled taking out his anger on her.

Pansy was confused. "W-what?" She blinked.

"I can't believe this." muttered Harry. He hated how Pansy didn't even know what she did or the fact that he was mad at her.

"Can't believe what?" asked Pansy.

"Tracey was right about you. She was telling the truth. You screw over people just for fun because you're bored with your own life! I thought we were friends. I thought we shared something!" Harry was enormously outraged.

Pansy's face softened after Harry calmed down. "I'm sorry."

Harry sadly shook his head. He was disappointed in her. "It doesn't matter now. What's done is done."

Pansy placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and looked at him directly in the eye. Brown met green. "I'm sorry Harry; I never meant to hurt you." Pansy smiled weakly. "Can we still be friends?" She really hoped that Harry would accept her sincere apology.

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. Look I gotta go, bye." He said in a cold tone. Harry released himself from Pansy's grip and walked in the direction of Hagrid's hut. He didn't even look back at her. Not once.

Pansy watched Harry's retreating back and when she could no longer see him she turned around and her breath got caught in her throat at what she saw. She froze. An angry looking Draco was walking towards with big strides at rapid speed. Pansy gulped as Draco was now standing impatiently in front of her. "Heyyy…Draco." She replied slowly regaining what was left of her voice.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Pansy. "You and Potter seemed rather friendly. You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Draco was pissed off and very jealous at the sight of Pansy and Harry together.

Pansy immediately reacted freeing herself from her frozen state and defended herself. "It's not what it looks like!"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" His icy tone dripped with utter sarcasm.

"Yeah! It's just so weird…we have become good friends lately."

Draco gave Pansy a disgusted look. He couldn't believe he was hearing this from Pansy. He had known her for such a long time, and never would he imagine words like these coming from her mouth. "You were friends with Potter? What's wrong with you Pansy?"

Pansy self-consciously looked down, feeling very ashamed. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been thinking straight. I've been kind of all over the map, you know?"

Draco's piercing glare softened for his girlfriend. He embraced Pansy in a hug, feeling concerned for Pansy, instead of questioning her about her and Harry. "I assume you and Tracey are still fighting." He whispered into Pansy's hair and gently kissed the top of her head to comfort her.

"Yeah it's rather awkward." Pansy muttered into Draco's chest. "I don't know if things will ever be the same again."

"Sometimes change can be good." informed Draco.

"And sometimes it can be horrible, hard to adjust to and out of your comfort zone." replied Pansy looking up at Draco.

Draco sweetly kissed Pansy on the lips. "Don't worry you still have me as a friend." He said meaning every word.

Pansy smirked. "I thought you were my hottie with a body."

Draco returned the smirk with his usual one. "I am, my little vixen. Always and forever."

Pansy smiled. "Aren't you romantic?" She teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco then wrapped his muscular arms around her petite body as they made-out in the grounds, not caring who saw.

**A/N: Hey peeps! Hopefully everyone still likes the story because I haven't been getting much reviews lately. Oh well it's all good. I just want to say since school is coming up the updates might be a bit slow but I'll try my best. Keep up the love!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day of Millicent's birthday party finally came. After a week of agonizing and endless homework the students who were invited to the party would have a chance to let loose. This would be a party that no one could possibly forget, especially a certain individual named Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy looked for Hermione all over the school, desperate to warn her about tonight's events. Knowing Tracey and her 'plans' Hermione was definitely going to get hurt. Or humiliated. Or both.

Pansy was just about to give up when she spotted Hermione coming out from the library. Pansy stomped her foot on the ground in an annoyed manner.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

She ran over to Hermione. "Hey Mione! Wait up!"

"Hey Pansy." Hermione smiled warmly at her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are-"

Pansy was about to ask Hermione how she was but then she remembered why she was talking to her. Tracey was on the move, and the party would be starting in two hours.

"I need to tell you something really important."

"Hey girls!" said Tracey walking towards them, making Pansy curse under her breath. Tracey threw her arms around Pansy and put on a fake smile. "Hey Pans! And Hermione! I've been looking everywhere for the two of you."

Pansy forced a laugh as she looked at Tracey. "Uh, Mione? Could you do me a huge favour and look for my wand in that direction? I think I dropped it while running to you." She knew that her excuse was mightily lame, but she had to deal with Tracey right now.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Sure." She walked off, looking for Pansy's wand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Pansy.

Tracey smiled innocently as she shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing." She giggled seeing this whole situation quite amusing. "Anyway, I've got this amazing plan."

"Do I even want to hear this?"

"Of course you do, since _you _are going to tell Hermione."

"Tell her what, your stupid plan?"

Tracey rolled her eyes at Pansy's question. "And people say I'm the 'ditzy one'. Of course, you're not going to tell her the 'plan'! Listen, we're taking Hermione to the party with us. First we're pouring drinks for her, and then she's going to turn into a big slut. Making out with multiple guys and stuff, maybe even sex, you know?"

Before Pansy even had the time to respond or even slap the crap out of her, Hermione returned with an insecure and slightly perplexed look on her face.

"So Pansy, why don't you tell Hermione what we're going to do tonight?" Tracey smirked evilly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0oo

Pansy was literally panicking. She paced back and forth as Tracey and herself waited for Hermione to put on an outfit for Millicent's party. They were in the girl's washroom since the Room of Requirement was being set up with food and decorations.

Pansy was scared out of her mind. What was she supposed to do? Pansy despised Tracey with a passion now. And Tracey hated her. Pretending that everything was okay totally sucked.

Hermione finally stepped out. She wore a light blue top, a denim mini and black stilettos. Her hair was wavy and her make-up was perfect. Some mascara, eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. "What do you think?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Uh, wow, it's uh…"

"It's almost perfect; don't you think so, Pansy?"

"What do you mean by almost perfect?" Pansy asked, slightly annoyed. The girl looked perfect and she was so insecure about herself, Hermione didn't need more things to be worried about.

"Well this outfit is okay, I think. But the make-up, that's what I'm not so sure about."

"Its fine, she doesn't need to look like a slut."

Tracey smirked. "Oh but Pans, you have to admit that she's practically screaming 'virgin' right now. She needs more eyeliner, and the top is cute but not…right for this party. You know what I mean?" She started to walk towards Hermione as she grabbed the eye-liner and opened it.

Before she had the chance to put on more make-up on Hermione, who hadn't said another word after Pansy and Tracey started to argue, Pansy stepped in front of Hermione. "No, she looks just fine."

"But _fine_ is not good enough! Step aside Pansy, so I can put on the eye-liner."

Pansy turned around to face Hermione. "What do _you_ want Hermione? Don't you think you look great enough already?" She smiled softly at her friend.

Hermione shifted her feet as she looked and felt uncomfortable. This had never happened to her before. Since both of her best friends were guys, she never had Harry and Ron argue about which make-up to put on her, she felt a little out of place.

"Um…"

"She needs more make-up!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

Hermione stepped in the middle and grabbed Pansy softly on the arm so she would take a step backwards, "Maybe Tracey is right. Fine is not good enough. I want to look stunning, amazing, and great! This is my first _real_ party and I want to fit in for once. Pansy, I hope you understand that."

Behind Hermione, Tracey smiled widely. Her set up was working perfectly. Hermione was practically attached at her hip, listening and following her like a lost puppy. And Pansy was getting pissed about the whole situation.

"Fine whatever, I don't care. Do what you want but I'll warn you Granger, when Tracey's done with you, you're going to be shocked out of your mind and wish you'd listened to me. See you at the party!" And with that Pansy walked out leaving a stunned Hermione and a smiling Tracey behind.

"Did she just call you Granger?" Tracey laughed. "What happened to Mione?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "I guess she did." She whispered. She wasn't sure why Pansy acknowledged her as Granger rather then Mione or Hermione. It made her ponder.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

A couple of hours later Millicent's birthday party was in full swing. Everyone was loving it and having a blast, including Millicent herself, who was dancing on top of a table with Theodore.

Pansy smiled as she watched them. They looked so happy together and Theodore defiantly looked like he was developing an interest in Millicent. Pansy's gaze changed to two very hammered girls. Tracey and Hermione. It seemed like they got a head start on the firewhisky, which was never a good thing. She saw Tracey take Hermione's hand and drag her to another room.

"Hey baby." said Draco, smiling as he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around Pansy's petite waist, bringing her closer to him. "Want to dance?" He whispered into her ear, softly placing his lips on her earlobe.

Pansy nodded. "Go to the dance floor. I'll be there in a minute." As she watched Draco disappear she spotted Blaise. "Hey Blaise, you didn't happen to see where Tracey went, did you?"

Blaise looked around and shook his head. "No, I haven't. Do you think she's with Daphne? I haven't seen her either." He frowned.

"Yeah, they're probably together." answered Pansy. "I gotta go back to Draco, see you later."

"Pansy! Come on let's dance!" yelled Draco through the crowd. His eyes roamed for the girl he called his girlfriend. He wished Pansy wasn't so short; he would be able to spot her easier.

"Hey cutie!" Daphne slurred as she trailed her index finger up and down Draco's arm.

"Go away Daphne." Draco said annoyed, as he didn't even bother to make eye contact with her.

Daphne laughed as she observed Draco's actions. She leaned in and whispered, "Want to go somewhere and get to know each other better?" She winked flirtatiously him.

Before Draco could say no or even back away from Daphne whose breath smelled like fire whisky Pansy interrupted them by kissing Draco hard on the lips, obviously marking her territory. She smiled at him and turned around to face Daphne.

"If you don't leave my boyfriend alone in two seconds, you little slut, you're going to be in serious trouble. And trust me, when I say trouble, it means hell." hissed Pansy as she pointed her index finger at Daphne who didn't look scared and/or frantic at all.

"So go find Blaise because he's _your boyfriend_!" Pansy was angry at life right now and she was taking it all out on Daphne, which she didn't quite mind doing.

Daphne rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of, "Says Pansy Parkinson the queen bitch." And with that she left.

"You know you can be quite…demanding, you know?"

Pansy laughed as she placed her arms around his neck, playing with his sexy blonde hair as she said, "I don't think demanding is the right word."

"You said some harsh things to her." Draco said as he saw Pansy's expression change.

"It's not like she didn't deserve it. She was totally flirting with you!"

Draco smirked. "And you were jealous! That's so cute Pans." He kissed her nose.

Pansy giggled. Her eyes suddenly widened and not because of the kiss. "TRACEY!"

Draco laughed. "What? You mean Draco unless you have some lesbian obsession with Tracey which is really hot!" He was rambling and lost sight of his girlfriend again as Pansy made her way over to Tracey.

"You look like shit." said Tracey walking towards Pansy.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at Tracey's remark. She never looked like shit. Tracey was obviously just jealous of all the looks she had been getting from guys at the party. "Fuck you Tracey, why don't you go hang out with your new best friend Granger!"

"She's not my best friend and you know it, hell even you know I hate that girl."

Looking up from the floor Pansy was staring at she saw her blonde friend take a seat beside her. "How's it going with our mission anyway?"

Tracey rolled her eyes. "You should know that."

Pansy waved the subject off. "Whatever."

"Jeez, you're not wasted, but you are defiantly out of tune." observed Tracey vigilantly.

"Tracey!"

Looking back at Pansy, Tracey grinned mischievously. "She's fucking clueless. Just look at her."

Pansy laughed harshly. "You know, I was actually starting to like her but she is just way annoying you know. Always following you like you got some glue on your ass or something."

Tracey laughed at Pansy's ramble.

"Did she make-out with a guy or guys yet?"

Tracey frowned as she thought about it. "I don't know actually." She stood up and offered Pansy her hand. "Want to find out?"

Pansy glanced at her ex-partner in crime's hand for a few seconds before grabbing it. Somehow she had a feeling that this was stupid and that she would regret it later on.

They walked around and soon enough they immediately saw Hermione dancing very close with a guy.

Tracey and Pansy gave each other a look before bursting out in laughter. "This might actually work you know?"

Pansy nodded her head in agreement as she all of a sudden stopped laughing. She scowled as she realized how cruel this was. "I have to stop this." Pansy murmured as she took another glimpse of the dancing pair. "I have to stop them."

But Tracey suddenly stopped Pansy before she could even take a step in their direction. "No way Pans, that's not part of the deal. Besides, this is all her work! We're not helping her at all!"

They both turned their attention to Hermione and the hot brown haired guy with a killer body. One that seemed so familiar. As Hermione leaned in to kiss the guy, Pansy was immediately startled. "Isn't that…?"

"Terry!" screamed Tracey.

**A/N: Ha! Shocker huh? lol…Anyway thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! I love you all to pieces! hehe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think of it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tracey practically charged towards the couple, as she yelled in authoritative anger at Terry,

"What the hell is going on? What are you even doing here?"

Terry was speechless. He stammered and tried to come up with a good excuse but the right words just didn't come up in his half drunkenly mind. "We were just dancing. I swear I didn't know she wanted to kiss me." He said sheepishly as he watched and half-listened to a fuming Tracey. His eyes darted back and forth between Pansy and Tracey.

Pansy was also speechless. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were filled with confusion. She was witnessing some serious drama.

Tracey turned to look at Hermione. "And _you!_"

If looks could kill Hermione would be dead and buried in the backyard.

"How could you try to kiss my boyfriend? What kind of fucking lame friend _are_ you?"

Hermione didn't know what to say or what to do. Everything was happening so fast. First the dancing, something that she enjoyed very much, then the almost kissing and within ten seconds everything was upside down.

Then something inside Hermione snapped. She remembered how Pansy told her that she found from Nikki that Terry and Tracey broke up during the Christmas Ball. Hermione cleared her throat and spoke from the heart,

"But Pansy said that you guys broke up." She said with a timid voice that came out as nothing but a whisper.

Tracey's eyes went wide. Turning to Pansy, who was really trying hard to avoid her gaze by focusing on a certain spot on the cold-tiled floor, therefore causing Tracey to get absolutely hysterical. "You said _what_?"

"I said no such thing! I never told her to make a move on him!" Pansy hoped Tracey would believe her.

"That is _so_ not true!" Hermione's voice started to crack, almost on the verge of tears as she tried to explain everything.

Tracey grabbed Hermione's arm as she gasped in pain. She pushed her roughly on the nearest couch and said in a cold tone. "Spill!"

Pansy saw this as a sign to butt in. "Don't listen to her Trace, she's a liar! You know she's doing everything to be popular like us!"

But Tracey wasn't listening and really didn't care what Pansy was saying. However, she did care to listen to what Hermione was saying. She nodded her head to Hermione for her to continue.

Pansy and Terry watched closely as Hermione confessed.

"I'm not the one lying to you. Pansy's the one who lied! She just doesn't want to admit it because she doesn't want her reputation at this school to go down the drain." Hermione was rambling and knew she should stop, but the fire whisky made her lose all rational thought and for once the spotlight was on her, so she had to shine and make her voice be heard.

"I'd talked to him a few times because I've tutored him and he was the first…well hot guy, beside Harry and Ron, who are nice to me and even want to talk to me. And then Pansy said that you two had broken up." Hermione said as she pointed between Tracey and Terry.

Pansy made a noise of aggravation as her pretty pale face darkened. "You are such a bitch!"

"No you are! Telling Hermione we broke up is such a skanky move Pansy, that's low, even for you." Tracey broke in as she tried to let it all sink in.

"Like you are the one to talk! You fucked me over so many times Tracey, and we hated each other, remember? I was just messing with you like you had messed with me." said Pansy fighting back, with the 'tough girl' image she was known for.

That was it. The final straw. Tracey couldn't hide it anymore. "You want to talk about messing up with people's lives? Why don't you tell Hermione about the little mission of ours?"

"Tracey…"

"What's going on?" A male's voice interrupted their scream-fest. "Pansy?" Draco asked as he tried to get some answers.

Tracey laughed harshly as she watched the confused looks from all the party guests in their year, Hermione's face, and the scared-to-death look on Pansy's. It was quite entertaining in her opinion.

Daphne stepped in joining forces with Tracey. She loved to see Pansy suffer. She had always been insanely jealous of her, and now the tragic heroine was on her downfall. "Ooh, things are getting good. Come on, Parkinson tell us all about the mission!"

"What mission?" Terry said as he finally got his voice back. He had just watched the whole thing and the Hermione confession caught him pretty off guard too.

"The mission Pansy and I made up. Come on Pansy, spit it out!" Tracey said as she pushed Pansy who lost her balance, but luckily ended up safely in Draco's strong arms.

"Tracey, please don't." Pansy almost pleaded and that wasn't really a Parkinson thing to do, according to her father. Right now she was not doing so well with holding up the expectations to the family name.

"No I think I want to hear this." said Terry.

"Me too." agreed Draco.

Pansy remained quiet and that was Tracey's sign to tell the whole story. Looking straight at Hermione, who looked frightened, she began her story. "Pansy and I had to make you believe that we actually liked you and that we wanted to be friends with you. I can't believe you bought that!" Tracey laughed as she saw the shocked faces of all the party guests. She continued. "We wanted to turn you into Miss Slutty Pants. Pansy thought it would never happen and I thought, with a little help of course, it could work. So yeah Hermione, if you thought that we really liked you then you're wrong, because you are still the same, stupid Mudblood Granger."

Then Tracey turned around to face Draco who was getting angry at her whole outburst. He looked at Pansy and shook his head disappointed. Even though he did mean things all the time, this had to be the lowest of the low and he couldn't believe Pansy was the one to do it. "And then we've got the famous Harry Potter. We knew the only way Hermione would be friends with us was if Harry was too. Pansy here saw some fresh meat and she wanted to have that."

"That's-that's not true. I never wanted to hurt Harry."

"Oh that's pure bullshit Pansy! You were playing Harry **and** Draco, two archrivals might I add, at the same time! You knew they both liked you!"

Pansy looked at the ground feeling might ashamed. She could not believe this was happening. This had to be some awful nightmare. She wished she could just wake up.

Draco actually looked hurt and humiliated as he turned around fast, but Pansy caught his arm.

"Draco, please don't leave, none of this is true. Please believe me."

Draco looked at Pansy with disgust. "I can't believe you would do something that stupid, Parkinson. You're better then this and since when did you let _Tracey_ push you around? I guess what everybody says is true, you are a lying bitch! Well guess what? You fooled me, I bought it. Congratulations." He said in a bitter tone.

"No Draco, I'm so sorry…"

"It's over Pansy."

And with that both Draco and Hermione exited the party, giving Pansy looks of disappointment.

Pansy watched as they left. Her life was crumbling before her. She looked at Tracey her eyes filled with coldness. "This is all your fault! I can't believe you made me the evil bitch out of this, it was your plan to start the mission!"

"Yes but you caused most of the damage. I'm proud of you girl." Tracey replied flatly as she grinned with an evil smile plastered on her face.

"Shut up!" hissed Pansy. "Anyway, the whole turning Hermione into a slut thing didn't work out well right?" She spat coldly.

Tracey shrugged. "Yeah you're right but at least your status of being the ultimate _Material Girl_ is demolished." She smirked at Pansy who stood frozen on the spot, breathing heavily.

**claps hands excited this is so much fun to write! Hehe. Don't worry D/P lovers this is getting interesting for everyone. evil laugh I'm serious! Hehe. Let me know what you guys think! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Pansy waited exactly for two minutes before she had the guts to actually knock on the door. She was standing outside Draco's private bedroom which his father requested... more like demanded. A Malfoy always has to have their way. Always.

Waiting as she bit her lip, Pansy tugged at her robe nervously. Why was she so damn nervous?

The door opened and there Draco was. He didn't expect to see her anytime soon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, in a cold tone.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I-can I come in?"

"Why would I fucking let you in after everything you did?" snarled Draco.

Pansy sighed as she looked down shifting her feet, feeling the big lump starting to form down her throat. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what I did."

She dared not to look him in the eye.

Draco sneered as he watched her stammering, "Look at you, the queen bitch, Pansy Parkinson, can't even look me straight in the eye while she's speaking."

He spat.

Draco's words hurt Pansy deeply as she swallowed hard before looking up. She couldn't believe her best friend would call her that. Sure, she had been called it by other people but_ **never**_ by Draco. Well, there is a first time for everything. She finally met his eyes. "I've never felt this way about a guy before, Draco. When I'm with you, it's like were meant to be, cheesy as it sounds. I still want that and I want to be a different person. I hate how my parents are always pressuring me to be perfect. They made me like this!" Pansy gestured to herself. "You out of all people should know that. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm nothing without you, you made me want to be an individual and I-I love you for that."

"Pansy-"

"And I want to be with you Draco, so bad." Tears started to form in Pansy's eyes and she didn't know if it was because of her confession or because of all the emotions boiling inside of her.

Draco stared at the vulnerable girl in front of him and he wanted to forgive her, but something inside of him said the opposite. Draco grew up with this girl. He fell in love with her. As he watched her, he wiped Pansy's tears away with his thumb and said softly, "I think you need to pay someone else a visit first. You know that girl, goes by the name Granger?"

Pansy laughed and wiped some tears away from her pale face. She leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be back, if that's okay with you?" She asked because she didn't want to be on Draco's bad side again.

When Draco nodded, Pansy knew that was her cue to leave.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Pansy knew there was only one place Hermione would be. The library. As Pansy tip-toed her way behind various, large book-shelves she saw Hermione sitting down at one of the study tables, solemnly staring at the wall in front of her. When she saw Pansy watching her she jumped up from her seat and stared at her with pain in her eyes. "How did you know I was here?"

"You told me one time remember? You said whenever you felt depressed or angry going to the library would always comfort you." replied Pansy knowingly.

"You don't have to pretend." whispered Hermione.

"Pretend what?"

"That nothing happened. That you care."

Pansy's heart sunk as she saw that Hermione was in so much pain. It was never stated in the mission to hurt her so much, well, not _her_ mission anyway. That was all Tracey's idea. Tracey was the one who wanted to bring Hermione down. Pansy shook her head and pulled up a chair so she became face to face with Hermione. She had a slight smile on her face.

Hermione bit her lip impatiently waiting for what the Slytherin would have to say to her.

"Hermione, I do care about you. If you believe it or not, I really do."

"But what about the 'mission'?" There was clearly the sound of bitterness in Hermione's tone.

"It was stupid. Once I started to get to know you, Ron and Harry I really liked you guys but I guess…I was just too scared to admit it…you know? Mione, you're really sweet and you're such a good friend. I'm so sorry for what I did to you; you never deserved any of it. And-"

Pansy's voice cracked as she summoned all the remaining power she had in her to continue. "I understand completely if you don't want to be friends anymore because I've been a complete bitch to you and I don't deserve you as a friend."

Hermione remained silent for awhile. "Pansy…you also don't deserve to be used because you where, you know. Harry, Ron and I wanted to find out what side you were on. And now we know that you're neutral. I know you're sorry and…it's okay."

"No it's not!" Pansy shook her head. "What I did to you guys is_ way_ worse then what you did to me. Although…I did have the feeling you guys were up to something…so that's besides the point." Pansy took a huge breath to calm herself down. "It's too much to forgive. It was stupid to come here. I'll just go."

"I want to be your friend too Pansy, but I don't k now if I can deal with it again if you hurt me. I-I don't know if I can trust you." Hermione whispered the last part as she looked down.

Pansy placed a hand on Hermione's arm. "I know and I understand that. We'll just take things…slow okay?" She offered happily.

Hermione laughed joyfully. "Now you sound like were dating or something." Hermione kept laughing and soon Pansy joined in. Together they laughed, despite the fact that they were in the very quiet library, very late at night.

It felt good to have her friend back.

**Let me know what you guys think about this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Four months later… 

Tracey Stephanie Davis was currently in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Since she was from a well-known and (obviously) wealthy pureblood family she was automatically sorted into Slytherin House. Tracey had all the traits to match it. She was cunning, devious and sly. Moreover, she **always** got what she wanted. Whether it was the new posh robes or something simple, like getting someone to do her homework for her.

It was official. Tracey Davis had replaced Pansy Parkinson.

Tracey walked through the many corridors of Hogwarts like she owned the place, followed by her shallow band of followers. Daphne, Nikki and Millicent.

After Millicent's birthday party, Pansy and Tracey hadn't shared one word with each other. They weren't friends nor were they enemies. They ignored each other and pretended that the other one didn't exist.

They pretended like they were never friends.

Pansy watched Tracey with dark eyes filled with pure hatred and anger. Hermione placed a hand on her arm in sympathy. Together they watched the blonde pass them, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Hermione had replaced Tracey for Pansy, as a person that was _completely_ the opposite of her. Sometimes, Pansy had to admit she would become extremely annoyed by the way Hermione acted like a know it all. Pansy assumed that would just be a thing she would have to get used to. Hermione wasn't Tracey, and that was a good, but new thing.

When Pansy's parents found out about the news of her current social status they freaked. Most parents just want their child to be happy, but sadly not the Parkinson's. They expected Pansy to live up to the family name and for that Pansy was unfortunately, disowned.

Tracey was still dating Terry, while Pansy and Draco were dating again. Harry and Pansy came to the conclusion to leave everything that had happened between them behind and to be just friends. To everyone's surprise, that worked out quite well. Another startling surprise was Ron and Hermione. Harry and Pansy had played matchmaker with the two.

Tracey kissed Terry demandingly on the lips. Daphne, Nikki and Millicent beamed and giggled. Pansy and Hermione watched the scene in disgust.

"I got to go to class now, babe." said Terry as he pulled back. "Catch you later Baby Girl!" Terry restored back to the old nickname.

Terry watched Tracey walk in the other direction with her heels clicking and echoing. He sighed as he connected gazes with Pansy and Hermione.

"What?" He asked as he jogged over to them. He already knew why they were giving him such cold looks.

"Why are you letting her kiss you?" Pansy spat, with annoyance.

Terry rolled his eyes. "She's my girlfriend, you know!" He stated the obvious.

"Why are you even staying with her after everything she's done to us?" Hermione broke in the conversation intently at the guy in front of her.

"Both of you know why, this was _your_ bloody idea." Terry said, shaking his head in frustration as he pointed at Pansy.

"I know, trust me on this one. This is just taking a little longer then I thought it would." replied Pansy with her lips tightly pressed together in thought. Pansy had had enough. The gloves were coming off and she was going to get even.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o00

Pansy and Draco were lying on Draco's bed together. She was reading a book while Draco was just watching her contently. With her eyes firmly glued to the book and her lips forming a big smile once in awhile at a good part in the fairytale, she looked beautiful.

Pansy could practically feel Draco's eyes on her, so she turned around to watch him with an amused smile on her face. "What are you doing?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Pansy's petite waist, bringing her closer to him. "I was just watching you."

"Really?" Pansy asked slightly surprised as she narrowed her eyes.

"You sound surprised."

Pansy fumbled with the hem of her robe as she looked down feeling a little unsure of the moment. "It's just that, not one guy ever just liked to…watch me."

Draco frowned. "Why not? You're beautiful. I love to watch you!" He said, as he grabbed Pansy's left hand and kissed it.

Now Pansy didn't even try to hide her surprise. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Draco started laughing as he playfully rolled Pansy over so he was on top of her. His arms rested next to hers on the bed. "Pansy Parkinson you are something else. Of course I think you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met."

Pansy rolled her eyes at Draco. It was very rare for him to be like this. "You're so cheesy."

Draco smirked. "Oh but you love it."

"Don't get too cocky now mister!" warned Pansy as she poked Draco in the chest once he let his arms fall. Draco's body collapsed on hers and for a moment she felt like all the air in her lungs had disappeared. He watched her and wet his lips hungrily before crashing his mouth on hers.

Kissing Draco felt like heaven. No one could make Pansy feel like this. His lips were soft and tasted like mint, and yes, she knew how stupid it sounded but she wanted to kiss Draco as much as possible. She deepened the kiss.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tracey asked harshly as she saw Pansy searching for something in her massive black trunk.

"There's some stuff you've borrowed without permission from me so I want it back." answered Pansy calmly as she dug further into Tracey's trunk, occasionally throwing things across the dorm room floor.

"I'll put them in a box and give them to you tomorrow, or something."

"Why can't you give them to me now?"

Tracey rolled her eyes in a bored way and looked at her watch to let Pansy know she was quite annoyed with her. "I can't. Not that it's any of your business, but I'm about to go to this party."

Pansy raised an eyebrow in surprise and smiled cryptically "Wow look at you. You're actually getting invited to these parties now. I'm proud of you." She said sarcastically.

"Guess people change." replied Tracey, shrugging her shoulders.

"People don't change that fast. You are still the same, old, fucked-up Tracey."

Tracey decided to ignore Pansy's last comment. "I love partying, so I don't care what kind of party it is, and besides, I was bored." She yawned for emphasis.

Pansy smirked before continuing. "Aww, is Tracey bored with her life already! I mean, now that you are the most talked about person in school, the new queen bitch, you feel like you are all alone? Let me guess what you are thinking." Pansy stood up, forgetting what she was looking for earlier, and pretending to be Tracey. "Poor me, mope mope, whine, whine I've got everything that I wanted but why do I feel so empty inside?"

Tracey said nothing as she turned her head away so that Pansy couldn't see the tears that ha started to form in her eyes.

"Why can Pansy change but I can't? Why do I miss my parents more than anything right now? Am I pretty enough? Am I going to look stupid when I break things off with Terry? Is Daphne really a good friend of mine or is she just using me? Does she listen to me the way Pansy did?" Pansy ranted as she took a step closer to Tracey who in return backed away. "Is it true that people always leave? Have you ever thought that maybe it's your fault that everybody is leaving you? That you sent people away? That-"

"STOP!" yelled Tracey with her hands covering her ears. "Just stop please…" She pleaded as she broke down on the floor.

Pansy watched her former friend cry her heart out. A part of her wanted to hug her, comfort her, and tell her everything was going to be alright, that she was sorry for the things she'd just said. But the other part of her enjoyed watching the heartbroken Tracey. She was evilly enjoyed witnessing beauty in the breakdown. It was her own fault, and this was her way to hurt Tracey like Tracey had hurt her.

"What's the matter Tracey? Can't handle the truth?" questioned Pansy nastily.

"Just leave." Tracey was now sobbing and the tears were streaming down her face.

"I'll only leave on one condition." Pansy said calmly as she sat down on Tracey's bed making herself comfortable. "I want to ask you something and you have to promise to answer honestly."

Tracey only nodded from the spot on the floor where she had sunk down. She waited impatiently for Pansy to ask her the question.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Everything. Do you regret wanting to destroy Hermione's life? Do you regret hurting me, hurting Terry or anyone for that matter?" Pansy asked softly as she swallowed before continuing, "But most of all, do you regret your life?"

Pansy waited for about two minutes for the other girl's answer. When she was about to say something she heard a soft whisper, "What?" asked Pansy raising both of her eyebrows. She hoped Tracey would repeat her answer so she could hear it.

"Yes." Tracey whispered now more loudly. "Yes. I regret everything you just said."

As much as Pansy wanted to be satisfied with this answer, all she could feel right now was pure guilt. She felt sorry for Tracey.

When Tracey looked at Pansy, finally in the eye she gasped as she saw Tracey's face. Tracey had mascara running down her cheeks and her lipstick was smudged.

"Are you happy now? Are you happy that I'm unhappy with my life? Are you happy that I always wanted to be you that I always looked up at you like you were some kind of goddess? You were my hero once, Pansy. You were my hero when we were destroying other people's lives; I wanted to be just like you. And now that I'm an exact replica of you, I can't help but still want your life." confessed Tracey.

Pansy swallowed again as she felt a lump start to form in her throat. "If it makes you happy, I'm still unhappy too." She whispered as she looked down at her hands.

Tracey let out a laugh when she stood up and wiped her tears away. "Right, you have the perfect life, there's **no** way you're not happy."

"I've never had the perfect life. That's just what everyone thinks. Tracey, you transformed into someone I didn't recognize. She was evil and she did some things that were so screwed up, I can't even put into words."

Tracey let her head fall down in shame.

Pansy continued to speak, "But I still miss her and I want to tell her how sorry I am for the things that I've done to her because, even if she did some ugly things to me, I've hurt her pretty bad too."

Tracey looked up to face Pansy who grabbed her hand and said, "Forgive me?"

"Of course!" Tracey said with a huge smile on her face as she flung her arms around Pansy's neck to give her a hug. "But first you have to forgive me." She whispered in Pansy's ear.

Pansy smiled sweetly. "I forgive you."

Tracey sighed in relief. "I'm so glad that we're friends again Pansy. You were right about everything. From now on I'm going to change my life and try to be a better person. I'm going to say sorry to Hermione and all the other people that I've hurt the last few years." She said as she broke the hug. "I'm really glad we are friends again Pansy, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. As much as I love Hermione, she's not my cute Tracey." Pansy and Tracey both smirked. When Pansy glanced at her watch she said, "Oh it's getting late and I promised to meet Draco ten minutes ago so…"

"Go be with him. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Pansy nodded her head as she walked to the door. "I'll talk to you later."

When Tracey heard Pansy walk down the stairs she screamed, "Wait! Pansy, wait!"

Pansy spun around, wanting to know what her friend was about to say.

Tracey said, "I'm really, _really_, glad were not enemies anymore."

Pansy only smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, me too."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

The moment Pansy walked out of the Slytherin common room and turned down a corridor, an unknown figure appeared, "Are you guys friends again?"

Pansy smiled evilly. "Yep. She bought everything. She's completely clueless and she even broke down in front of me when I told her the whole 'do you regret your life' thing."

The guy let out a laugh, as he wrapped an arm around Pansy's shoulder. "That's good. You know, I think our plan is finally working out."

"I think so too, all we have to do now is make her fall in love with you, then you'll dump her and after that she will crawl back to me, wanting comfort-"

"And you'll tell her she can't change and that you choose to be on my side, not on hers." Terry finished as they waited for Hermione to arrive. They were meeting her outside.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Pansy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Think about the things that she's done to us! She's evil Pansy, she can't change. If you guys are friends again, then you can bet your ass that she's still going to screw you over." Terry noticed that Pansy was chewing on her bottom lip. "You're not regretting this, right?"

"Of course not." Pansy snapped with confidence in her voice. "Look, there's Hermione. Let's go meet her." She and Terry walked further outside to meet Hermione.

"How did it go?" asked Hermione.

"Perfect." exclaimed Pansy.

The three of them laughed in unison. While Terry and Hermione were busy joking around, Pansy looked to the window of the Slytherin tower. She could make out Tracey dancing happily in the girls' dorm.

This was how it was supposed to be. It was her own fault; she had to pay for what she did. Payback's a bitch. Right?

The End!

**A/N: Okay guys, this is it. This is the end of Material Girl! I'm quite sad because I had fun writing it. There might be a sequel in the works but if there is I would love to co-write it with someone. Thanks for EVERYONE who reviewed for this story, short or long I love all of you for taking time to respond. And special thanks goes to my sweet beta Emma! Thanks so much Emma you helped out a lot and I love you for it! Love goes out to everyone! Lates!**


End file.
